Livre 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute
by Wakai-wa-Sakka-to-Sozo
Summary: Harry n'a que neuf ans lorsqu'il découvre accidentellement le Monde de la Magie. Abandonné sur le Chemin de Traverse, il sera reccueilli par une bande de gamins des rues : la Meute. [COMPLET]
1. Complètement DINGUE ou quoi

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Complètement DINGUE ou quoi ?!**

Harry se réveilla au BIM !

Il ouvrit un oeil au BANG !

Et le deuxième au BOUM !

Au quatrième top, il était Minuit sur l'horloge de sa nouvelle vie.

"Mais t'es complètement DINGUE, ou quoi ?!" vociféra un garçon qui flottait dans un sweat-shirt trop grand pour lui. "On ne peut pas ramasser tous les gamins qui traînent dans le Chemin de Traverse !"

"Ça fait plusieurs jours que je le vois errer." répondit son camarade énergique aux cheveux bleus. "Il était mort de froid et complètement affamé."

POUF !

Harry compris d'où venait le bruit qui faisait trembler les murs : deux gamins, des gants de boxe et une poêle à frire. Par contre, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'identité des enfants et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il fichait ici.

"MAAAX !!! On ne défonce pas le crâne des gens quand on est en désaccord avec eux !"

Le dénommé Max n'avait pas que les cheveux bleus mais aussi un survêtement bleu, des sandales bleues et même des gants de boxe bleus. Harry se demanda si son slip était bleu lui-aussi puis il regretta amèrement de ne pas être mort de faim la veille.

"Ça veut dire que je peux cogner ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi aussi ? Tant de nouvelles possibilités... Il me faut un cobaye !!!"

PAF !

Un coup de poêle de la part du deuxième gosse, une esquive parfaite de Max et une étagère bancale s'effondrant dans une marrée de livres :

"Oooh non !"

"Trop cool !"

"Je vais mourir !"

"Ça c'est sûr !"

"J'ai été très heureux de te connaître !"

"Je vais récupérer ta chambre !"

"Sociopathe !"

"Merci du compliment !"

"Max !"

"Michael !"

"MAX !!!"

"MIKA..."

CLANG !

La poêle échappa des mains de Michael et vint heurter la tête de Max. Son regard noir (enfin bleu) était clair : TU. VAS. SOUFFRIR.

"Euh... Je... Il faut que... Ahem..." hésitait Michael.

"T'es MOOORT !!!"

"J'ai un niveau de Mario à finir..." dit-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Max l'insulta dans des langues exotiques, son parfait accent camouflant un peu l'horreur de ses propos :

"Klootzak ! Bikelboun ! Arschloch ! Cabrón ! Pchilégoja ! Dupek ! Téoudian ! Baka ! Hawimouk ! Zona ! Kouni !"

À cet instant, Harry était sûr de trois choses :

1) Max était taré

2) Michael était taré

3) Max et Michael étaient tarés

Casse-toi de cet enfer, Harry !!!

Tous les livres s'envolèrent d'un coup et piquèrent vers Michael telle une nuée de rapaces furieux. Certainement un coup de Max qui arborait un sourire diabolique.

Ok, Michael était mort dans 5, 4, 3, 2...

"GRRR !!!"

Un énorme chien plutôt maigre et plein de puces s'interposa pour protéger son maître. Il déchiqueta le premier livre à hauteur de sa gueule et Max aimait probablement la lecture car elle les renvoya vers l'étagère miraculeusement redressée.

"Ta magie est puissante, jeune Padawan." déclama solennellement Michael. "Mais tu es arrivé 100 ans trop tôt pour espérer me vaincre."

Le chien renifla comme pour confirmer, si fier d'être le gardien du binoclard maigrichon aux cheveux châtains. Puis il se redressa d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers Harry en aboyant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce dernier sursauta, terrifié et il brandit sa couverture comme un bouclier de laine délavée.

"Il est vivant !" se réjouit Max.

"Merde." jura Michael. "On ne peut pas le garder, Red va nous tuer."

"J'ai une idée..."

"Tu es un démon, Max. Tes idées sont trop effrayantes."

Harry se demanda s'il allait finir en punching-ball ou en pâtée pour chien et il préférait largement être mort de froid dans la rue. Il pensa alors qu'il était certainement dépressif et ce n'était pas plus mal : il refusait de devenir comme Max ou Michael.

"On va le tester. S'il échoue, on lui efface la mémoire et il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul dans les rues. S'il réussi, on le garde et il intégrera définitivement la Meute."

 **\- Fin du 1er Chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	2. En garde

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **En garde !**

"Ah mais t'es une fille ?!" s'écria Harry avec les yeux ronds.

Max avait retiré son haut de survêtement pour enfiler la tenue réglementaire de l'escrime et la remarque d'Harry provoqua l'hilarité chez Michael.

"Bah évidemment que je suis une fille." répliqua Max.

"Ne fais pas comme si c'était évident." répliqua Michael entre deux éclats de rire.

"Je ne vais pas me faire insulter par un p'tit dourak de sept ans et demi !" s'insurgea Max.

"J'ai presque dix ans." précisa Harry.

"Te fiches pas de moi, t'es rikiki !"

Cette journée était décidément TRÈS étrange : le matin, Harry était quasiment mort dans une ruelle sombre et puante et quelques heures plus tard, il avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler des breuvages immondes d'anti-douleur et de nutrition avant de se retrouver sans plus d'explication dans le grenier le plus bizarre du monde.

La pièce était remplie de bric-à-brac en tout genre : des poupées en bois, un skateboard, des jeux de société, des vieux grimoires, des figurines de collection, une table de ping-pong, un kimono, un loup en peluche, un robot de combat, une batte de baseball...

"En garde !"

Max avait pris le temps d'enfiler une tenue réglementaire : une veste et un pantalon blancs, une paire de gants gris et un masque en fer. Elle pointait son épée vers Harry qui portait toujours un pantalon et un pull trop large ayant appartenu à Dudley. Et surtout : il n'avait pas d'épée !

"Hé !!!" gémit-il. "Je n'ai pas d'équipement !"

Un bond avant suivit d'une fente, Max toucha Harry au flanc avec la pointe de son épée avant de se retirer pour se remettre en garde.

"Tu crois vraiment que ton adversaire va attendre que tu te prépare ? Qu'il va gentiment te fournir une arme pour riposter ? Et qu'après le combat, vous irez tous les deux boire le thé en grignotant des petits biscuits ?"

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle attaqua de nouveau en passe avant : elle toucha Harry au genou, puis à la poitrine avant de finir sur son épaule. Elle se retira à nouveau et attrapa une planche de surf dans le fouillis pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Trouve-toi une épée et viens te battre !!!"

Tandis que Max enchaînait les pas en sa direction, Harry se saisit du premier objet à sa disposition : un canard en plastique. Oh. Bordel.

"Couik Couik" fit le pauvre canard en s'envolant vers le plafond après deux coups droits et un troisième qui toucha Harry (encore...)

"Le combat est un duel en 15 touches." expliqua Max en le bombardant de deux autres coups d'épée. "Tu gagneras 1 point par touche et tu es noté sur 5 points alors tu n'as qu'à m'atteindre cinq fois."

Harry était perdu, il ignorait totalement s'il se faisait laminer ou méga-laminer en tout cas, c'était pas bon DU TOUT ! S'il voulait rester dans la Meute, il avait intérêt à se ressaisir et vite...

"Michael !" s'écria Max en touchant Harry au poignet. "TU. DOIS. COMPTER. LES. POIIINTS !!!"

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un nouveau coup, tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche et toujours humiliant.

"Douze touches pour Max, zéro pour Harry." dit Michael d'une voix très blasée. "Trois touches restantes. Qui va gagner ? Waw, la tension est à son comble..."

Merde, merde, merde... Vu l'agilité de Max, Harry n'avait plus que cinq secondes pour trouver une arme, attaquer et prier pour un miracle. Il saisit la batte de baseball, mieux qu'un canard en plastique.

"Un deux trois, nous irons au bois !" chatonna Max en le touchant sur la clavicule alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

Harry fonça tête baissée, droit sur son adversaire, il abaissa lourdement la batte et se retrouva emporté à l'avant par sa propre force. BOUM ! Max avait esquivé avec une aisance insultante tandis qu'il était face contre terre.

"Quatre cinq six, c'est tellement jouissif !" continua Max en lui fouettant les fesses.

Harry en avait marre, il resta couché en attendant sa défaite. De toutes les manières, le combat était perdu d'avance.

"Sept huit neuf, t'as perdu contre une meuf !"

Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à un dernier coup d'épée, son souffle fut coupé quand Max le plaqua encore plus au sol dans une prise de judo. Elle lui tira les cheveux si fort qu'elle arracha une touffe de cheveux noirs et Harry hurla :

"NOOON ! C'est injuste !!!" sanglota-t-il.

"Oh pauvre petit bébé !" l'imita Max dans un sarcasme amer. "T'étais pas prêt, c'est ça ? J'ai pas respecté les règles ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de reprendre tes forces ? Snif snif, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler ton papa et ta maman ???"

"Ils sont morts !"

Habituellement, cette déclaration avait l'effet d'une douche froide... Mais Harry était avec la Meute et les louveteaux étaient sans pitié :

"T'as de la chance..." dit Michael d'une voix songeuse.

"Honnêtement, si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu seras mort en moins d'une semaine dans la rue et tu ne survivras pas une journée quand la meute sera au complet." informa Max, implacable. "Tu as intérêt à progresser très rapidement..."

Elle acheva le combat en lui cognant violemment la tête contre le sol, du sang s'écoula de son oreille.

"T'es un asticot dans un nid d'oiseaux. C'est ton choix : tu lutte ou tu crève."

 **\- Fin du 2ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	3. Je suis une vaaache

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **Je suis une vaaache !**

"Mais c'est quoi son problème ?!" s'indigna Harry. "Elle m'a sauvé la vie ce matin et elle veut me tuer ce midi..."

"Avec un peu de chance, elle t'épousera avant le soir." répliqua Michael.

"Aïeuh !"

Michael avait proposé de soigner la tête d'Harry suite au duel d'escrime et ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui frotte la plaie avec une éponge rèche. C'était extrêmement douloureux ! Il lui avait assuré que ça serait guérit si on ne voyait plus le sang mais Harry en doutait fortement...

"Un conseil si elle t'épouse, accepte ou dis adieu à ta tête. T'as le choix bien sûr... Mais si j'étais toi, je choisirai le mariage et ma tête. On peut facilement se débarrasser d'une mariée, enfin pas si c'est Max mais y'a plus d'espoir que récupérer une tête décapitée."

"Quoique..." rajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Les deux garçons étaient dans une cuisine qui n'avait de cuisine que le nom car c'était plutôt une décheterie très proche de la poubelle par son odeur.

"Arrête de chouiner !"

"Je ne pleure pas." contredit Harry.

"Tes yeux sont secs mais je sais que tu pleure. T'es vraiment une fillette de sept ans et demi !"

"J'ai dix ans !"

"Menteur !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Je... C'EST QUOI ÇA ???"

Michael avait soulevé sa frange pour continuer ses "soins délicats" avant de bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Oh c'est juste une vieille cicatrice... J'ai hérité de ça quand mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture."

"Un accident de quoi ?" interrogea Max en entrant dans la pièce. "Ne me dis pas que tu es un moldu !"

"Comment tu t'appelle, l'asticot ?" demanda Michael toujours effaré.

"On s'en fiche de son nom." pesta Max. "Ça reste un micr..."

"Harry Potter."

Le cerveau de Max court-circuita :

"Aba dereuh tokoto..."

Et celui de Michael n'allait pas beaucoup mieux :

"Tu... Quoi ? Mais... C'est... Comment ? Enfin... Je..."

"Tu"

"Il"

"Nous"

"Vous"

"Ils"

Max plongea sa tête dans la plante (morte depuis belle lurette), arracha une feuille et la mâcha aussi contentieusement qu'un bovain en déclarant :

"Je suis une vache ! Je suis une vache !"

Michael s'était allongé sur le carrelage incrusté de saleté et décrivait des cercles aléatoires avec ses bras et son visage devenait tout rouge car il ne respirait plus.

Pendant dix minutes, Harry avait cru que ces gamins étaient peut-être un chouilla normaux (disons au solstice, un jour pair, sous la lune avec une dorade séchée dans la main droite et un crâne de chèvre dans la main gauche). Maintenant il en était persuadé : il était dans un asile !

"Je suis une vaaache !"

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter et apparemment, ça vous étonne donc vous avez des questions à me poser. Ça tombe bien car j'ai des tonnes de questions moi-aussi alors je suis sûr qu'on peut s'accorder."

Sa réplique fut un coup d'épée dans l'eau : Max commençait à faire "Meuh" et le visage de Michael tournait du violet au noir. Bon sang, où étaient les psychiatres quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

"Meeeuh ! Je rêve ?! Meuh ! Meuh ! Tu as eu une bonne idée d'asticot débile ? MEUH !!!"

Si Michael était encore vivant, ce n'était que grâce à son instinct de survie. Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps avec Max comme "soeur" ? Non, en fait, la vraie question était plutôt : comment le monde n'avait pas déjà explosé un miliard de fois depuis la naissance de la folle-dingue psychopathe ?

"Je réponds à vos questions et vous répondez aux miennes. Deal ?"

"C'est ta première question." informa sournoisement Max. "Nous sommes deux donc nous aurons deux questions contre une pour toi. Et la réponse est simple : deal."

"C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, l'asticot." renchérit Michael.

Harry aurait pu être contrarié mais il était trop heureux de ne pas devoir élever une vache et un cadavre.

"Je commence !" réclama Max. "Jusqu'à quel âge t'as pissé au lit ?"

"Qu... Quoi ? Mais c'était pas ça les questions !"

"Ça n'a pas été précisé." ricanna Michael. "Ton choix : tu réponds ou tu affronte Max à la boxe."

"Jusqu'à six ans..." hésita timidement le survivant.

"HAHAHA !"

"HIHIHI !"

"HUHUHU !"

"HOHOHO !"

"Tu rigole comme une patate." informa Max.

"T'as déjà vu une patate rigoler ?" nargua Michael.

"C'est parce que ton humour est nul, les patates adorent mes blagues..."

"T'es si désespérée que tu parle aux légumes ?"

"Les tomates sont tellement plus cultivées que toi !" rétorqua hautainement Max.

"Bah ça, c'est sûr. C'est moi qui me casse le cul à les entretenir !"

"STOOOP !!!" cria Harry avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe.

"Oooh, t'as vu ça ?" s'extasia Michael. "C'est incroyable !"

"Un asticot qui parle !!!" confirma Max.

"C'est mon tour." informa Michael. "Max est une fille, c'est difficile à croire, je sais. Est-ce que tu la trouves jolie ?"

"Enfoirééé !!!" hurla Max en le frappant sur la tête.

Harry songea un instant à arrêter le jeu avant de se rappeler qu'il devrait affronter Max sur un ring de boxe (ce qui revenait à mourir).

"Euh..." hésita-t-il. "Elle a les cheveux bleus..."

"C'est pas une réponse, ça !" dit Michael.

"Si, c'est suffisant !" dit Max.

"Elle est plutôt jolie..."

"Vraiment ?" insista Michael.

"Mais pas trop !" conclue Harry en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir sa mort.

"COMMENT ÇA JE NE SUIS PAS JOLIE ?!"

"C'est pas ton tour !" rappela Michael.

"M'en fou ! T'as intérêt à me répondre, moustique !!!"

"Pose ta question, Harry, ça urge !"

Les assiettes et les couverts volaient dans tous les sens avant de s'éclater sur les murs et les éclats de verre brisés menaçaient d'exploser partout. En quelques secondes, la cuisine s'était transformée en terrain de guerre. Michael s'était protégé d'un bouclier invisible et Max était littéralement l'oeil du cyclone, Harry était vulnérable dans ce déchaînement de magie-pas-du-tout-involontaire.

"Pourquoi vous connaissez mon nom ?"

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la colère de Max était passée ou alors n'allait pas tarder à reprendre (plutôt la deuxième option). Harry comprenait mieux l'état du grenier et plus globalement celui de la maison.

"Bah t'es le survivant, tout le monde connaît ton nom et c'est pas une raison pour qu'on te baise les pieds !" répondit Max.

Harry fronça les sourcils : survivant de quoi ?

"Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ?!" comprit Michael. "Tu es un sorci..."

PAF ! Max lui claqua très fortement la tête en faisant les gros yeux. Son message était très clair : c'est notre tour, idiot !

"T'as pas de coeur ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il est paumé !"

"J'ai des tas de questions honteuses à lui poser..."

"Bah ça sera pour plus tard." ordonna Michael. "Tu trouveras bien un moyen de le piéger à nouveau, il est complètement crétin !"

"C'est vrai." confirma Max.

"Hé !" s'offusqua Harry.

"Pour le moment, je crois qu'il est important de lui révéler où il est et quel est son rôle dans notre monde..."

 **\- Fin du 3ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	4. Détachez-moi

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Détachez-moi !!!**

Pendu par les pieds à un arbre, Harry était tête en bas à deux mètres du sol. Après cinq jours à vivre avec (plutôt contre) Max et Michael, il ne se posait plus aucune question et sa situation lui paraissait presque normale.

"Cavalier en E5." dit Michael pour faire bouger la pièce sur le plateau d'échec géant gravé dans l'écorce de l'arbre.

Il était tranquillement allongé dans un hamac plus d'un mètre plus bas et sirotait un étrange liquide marronâtre : improbable mélange de menthe, fraise, chocolat, noix de coco et ketchup.

"J'ai mal..." gémissait Harry. "J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère jouer à l'aveugle !!!"

C'était lui-même qui s'était infligé ce supplice quand on lui avait exposé la situation : une partie d'échec à l'aveugle c'est-à-dire sans voir ni le plateau ni ses pièces (le choix de Michael) ou à vue dans une position inconfortable. Il aurait dû se douter qu'inconfortable était synonyme de souffrance dans la bouche de Max.

"Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ?!" grogna Max. "J'ai mal ceci, j'ai bobo cela... C'est trop injuste... Je veux mon doudou... Sniiif !!!"

Il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point depuis le début du test et devait obligatoirement remonter la pente avant la fin de la deuxième semaine sinon, il était discalifié d'office. Ça impliquait retourner dans la rue et mourir puisque Max lui avait prouvé 1000 fois à quel point il était faible. Sans compter qu'il y avait des centaines de mangemorts qui seraient ravis de l'achever si la faim ne s'en chargeait pas avant. Ça ne suffisait pas d'être Harry sans famille, il fallait aussi être recherché par des tarés avides de son sang.

"Si un humain reste trop longtemps dans cette position, il meurt." informa Harry.

Max était implacable, comme toujours :

"Bah faut jouer plus vite dans ce cas. Tic tac, tic tac..."

"Tour en E7." s'écria Harry sans réfléchir.

"Fou en E7."

Les règles paraissaient toujours simples à prioris. Par exemple, il ne devait pas gagner la partie d'échec mais juste de prendre cinq pièces à Michael. Ce dernier ne voyait même pas le plateau et pourtant, il le massacrait tout en discutant joyeusement avec Max.

"Détachez-moi !!!"

"Alors tu renonces ?"

"C'est pas tant renoncer que vivre."

"Asticot !" jeta Max.

"Fillette !" renchérit Michael.

"Vous vous trompez : Pion en C3."

"Abruti... Je prends ta Dame : Fou en B1."

Chaque jour, Harry avait deux épreuves : l'une contre Max souvent physique et l'autre contre Michael souvent intellectuelle. Les deux M (Merveilleux d'après eux, Machiavéliques d'après Harry) s'étaient amusés à renommer chacune de ses défaites :

L'escrime = frapper Harry avec une épée et lui botter le cul.

Les jeux vidéos = plaquer le personnage d'Harry dans un coin et le mitrailler de petites attaques rapides et faibles pour faire durer le massacre.

La Boxe = assommer Harry et lui péter les dents.

Programmation informatique = HAHAHA, Harry ne sait pas compter.

L'escalade = jeter Harry du haut d'un arbre et recommencer.

Trivial poursuite version sorcier = HAHAHA, Harry n'y connaît rien en culture sorcière.

Judo = plaquer Harry au sol et casser ses lunettes (de toutes les manières, elles étaient moches).

Combat de robots = Défoncer la crevette en plastique mécanisée codée par Harry en deux coups et le faire courir des heures pour fuir un robot offensif paramétré pour tuer.

Tire-à-l'arc = tirer des flèches enflammées sur Harry et faire griller des marshmallow sur son corps en feu.

Harry craignait fortement les noms qu'ils allaient trouver pour la partie d'échec du matin et le jeu de l'oie de l'après-midi. En tout cas, il était rassuré de ne pas devoir encore affronter Max à un sport. Peut-être allait-il gagner son 1er point ?

"J'abandonne !" souffla Harry avant de perdre connaissance.

Son corps pandouillait mollement au bout de la corde ensorcelée.

"Oh oh..."

"Ah bah bravo, tu l'as tué !" hurla Max.

"C'est toi qui le frappe toujours jusqu'au sang !"

"Ça l'endurcit !"

"C'est moi qui nettoie et je te jure que j'ai jamais vu autant d'hémoglobine qu'après le judo de jeudi."

"Hier il n'a pas saigné, j'ai pas dû cogner assez fort..." songea Max.

"HIER ?! Il était complètement cramé !!! On aurait pu faire une brochette avec la viande de son bras."

"Y'a pas de viande sur son corps d'asticot, son bras c'est juste une brochette en os et faut ajouter des morceaux de viandes pour que ça soit mangeable..."

"Tu veux le bouffer ?"

"Bah il sera utile pour une fois !"

"Euh... Max ?" appela Michael. "Tu as pensé à le détacher avant qu'on discute ?"

"Non, c'était à toi de le faire !"

Ils levèrent les yeux et Harry n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un jambon dans une boucherie : le visage écarlate, le corps saucissonné par la corde et les chevilles si blanches qu'il pourrait avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

"Oups..."

"Mince !"

"On en fait quoi ?"

"Bah on devrait le détacher..."

"Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une pina colada ?"

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai !"

"J'adore les pina colada..."

"Moi aussi..."

Un blanc. Un silence. Encore un blanc. Et...

"Trouve-toi un bâton et c'est le premier qui le fait tomber !"

"YEAH !!!"

 **\- Fin du 4ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	5. Tu es nul, Harry

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Tu es nul, Harry.**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!" s'écria Harry en pointant la chose du doigt.

"C'est mon chat." répondit fièrement Max. "Et je te jure que si tu prononce la moindre critique à son égard, tu regretteras d'avoir été sauvé..."

"Je veux bien accepter qu'à trois ans et demi, tu aies confondu ce truc avec un chat." dit Michael. "Maintenant, c'est carrément du déni : il est violet, il brille dans le noir, son poil est urticant, son pipi fait fondre le bois, sa mâchoire peut briser un rocher, ses dents font la taille de mon poing et même les serpents fuient devant lui !"

"Il est parfait !" conclue Max en caressant son chat-qui-n'en-était-pas-un.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'accepte sa présence dans notre maison..." capitula-t-il. "Mais par pitié, pas quand on mange !!!"

"T'as peur qu'il avale ta part de poulet ?"

"J'ai peur qu'il m'avale tout court."

Harry ne quittait pas le monstre des yeux car même si la moitié des informations semblaient exagérées, ses dents étaient tout de même monstrueuses et il semblait affamé...

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry." le rassurera Max. "J'ai appris à mon gentil Skaro à ne croquer que les inconnus !"

"Je suis un inconnu." rappela Harry.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." dit Max en mastiquant son morceau de poulet. "J'ai oublié de le nourrir hier, c'est con. Si j'avais su..."

Les mêmes humiliations que les remarques acerbes des Dursley, de bien pires molestations que celles infligées par Dudley sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chambre vu qu'il dormait encore sur le canapé. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas quitté un enfer pour un autre, tout n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

"Statistiquement, tu aurais dû au moins gagner un point." fit remarquer Michael à Harry. "Ne serait-ce qu'un accident !"

"Je suis vraiment nul..." soupira Harry. "Mais c'est pas comme si vous m'aidiez !"

"On n'est pas si terribles."

"Vous m'avez frappé, jeté du haut d'un arbre, brulé tous mes vêtements après avoir brisé mes lunettes et ce matin encore tabassé pendant que j'étais évanoui la tête en bas sur un arbre de deux mètres !"

"Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre la Meute, la porte est par-là." indiqua Max en mordillant avidement la peau. "De toutes les manières, tu vas devoir marquer minimum deux points par épreuve tout le long de la semaine prochaine. Sinon, je te remets là où je t'ai trouvé. Ça ne va pas tarder, vu ton niveau..."

"Pourquoi avoir choisi comme nom la Meute ?"

"Parce qu'on est des loups." répondit Michael comme une évidence. "Un pour tous et chacun pour soi."

"Vous parlez souvent de Red... C'est qui ?"

"La louv..." commença Michael avant d'être interrompu.

"Parle pas de ça." menaça Max. "Chacun pour soi, n'oublie pas, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Sinon, c'est pas un loup et il dégage."

Visiblement agacée, elle quitta la table sans prévenir et Skaro avait disparu comme un ninja. Ce. Truc. Était. FLIPPANT !!!

"Tu es nul, Harry." répéta Michael.

"Hé ! C'est pas une raison pour..."

"Ferme-la ! J'essaie de t'aider." chuchota-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeils vifs derrière son épaule au cas où Max revienne. "Tu es nul mais c'est pas une fatalité."

"Hein ?!"

"On t'offre une opportunité en or, ne gâche pas cette chance. Tu es nul mais rien ne t'empêche de progresser. Réfléchis-y !"

Il se leva après avoir attrapé un fruit rabougri dans le frigo qui gémissait dès qu'on ouvrait sa porte.

"Mange ton poulet." ordonna-t-il. "On t'attend d'ici cinq minutes dans le grenier pour le jeu de l'oie."

 **\- Fin du 5ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	6. Le Diable et son frère Satan

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **Le Diable et son frère Satan**

"Mon pion m'a mordu !" s'écria Harry.

"C'est parce qu'il faut être délicat..." soupira Michael. "Comme ceci : bonjour gentil petit pion, accepterais-tu de combattre vaillamment pour moi ? La vie d'un pion est difficile, sois un minimum compatissant !"

"Vous ne jouez jamais à des trucs normaux ?!" demanda Harry.

"C'est un jeu parfaitement normal." asssura Max. "Tout le monde connaît le jeu de l'oie..."

Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un jeu de l'oie. Un plateau vaguement circulaire, des pions (vivants) et des dés mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Chaque case correspondait à une pièce de la maison et à chaque tour, une épreuve se déclenchait automatiquement dans un mécanisme magique.

"Ton but est de réussir cinq épreuves, enfantin, tandis que Michael et moi devons gagner le jeu."

"Ça a toujours l'air simpliste mais je me retrouve à chaque fois si blessé que vous êtes obligé de me ressusciter avec vos potions dégueulasses !"

"Tu es nul !" disent-ils dans une symbiose parfaite.

Ce n'est pas une fatalité, disait Michael. Est-ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Harry donnait tout ce qu'il avait à chaque fois et ça ne suffisait jamais ! Rien ne t'empêche de progresser... Rien, à part deux connards dont le prénoms commençait par le M de Merdeux.

"Honneur aux invités." décida Michael.

"Ton épreuve était ce matin !" rappela Max. "C'est moi qui décide cet après-midi."

"Ok."

"Honneur aux invités." répéta Max.

"Tu te fiche de moi ?!"

"Un peu..."

N'étaient-ils jamais sérieux ?!

Harry attrapa les dés avec crainte. Rien ne le mordit, rien ne le frappa et rien ne le brûla alors il se dit qu'il commençait plutôt bien.

Les dés roulèrent entre ses doigts et bien sûr, il tira le chiffre minimum à savoir 2 et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la malchance :

"Les faces n'affichent que des 1 !" dénonça-t-il.

"Évidemment, ils s'accordent avec ta nullité puante." répondit Michael comme une évidence. "Ce sont des dés magiques, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne peux pas les convaincre que tu vaut mieux qu'eux !"

Harry capitula, encore. Il en avait marre de jouer contre des tricheurs mais ils avaient raison : il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Michael lui avait dit de progresser mais ça ne servirait à rien sans connaître ses épreuves à l'avance. Comme ils improvisaient au jour le jour, aucun moyen de savoir sur quoi il allait tomber le lendemain. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait atteindre leur niveau de maîtrise en une nuit.

Bien sûr, son pion avança sur le motif le plus effrayant du plateau : une case toute noir ornée d'une tête de mort qui annonçait La Mort. Si les dés étaient truqués, cette case n'était pas placée là par hasard.

"Intéressant..." marmona Max. "Cette épreuve a lieu dans la chambre de Castor et Pollux !"

"Ne les appelle pas comme ça."

"T'as raison. Ils pourraient m'entendre ! Ce qui équivaut à insulter le Diable et son frère Satan."

Max avait visiblement peur d'eux et Harry dégluti péniblement. Déjà que Red semblait être l'incarnation d'une divinité pour les deux M (comme Maléfiques), si Max craignait les deux derniers membres de la Meute alors la bande de gamins devait être effrayante au complet.

"Tu dois aller dans la chambre et rapporter la carte avec le motif de ta case." informa Michael. "Si tu réussi, tu pourras rejouer sinon, ça sera notre tour."

"C'est à moi de lui expliquer !!!" s'énerva Max.

"Si tu as l'intention de répéter exactement ce que j'ai dis, je te jure qu'on aura à bouffer ce soir : un bon steak de Skaro."

"Tu n'oserai pas !"

"Tu veux parier ?"

"Bon, d'accord." capitula-t-elle pour la première fois.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Logium et Praesepe. À priori, ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé : la pièce était séparée en deux espaces par la peinture qui passait du noir au rouge. Mis à part le choix de couleur et une décoration pouvant rappeler un courant gothique (plutôt soft), c'était très banal : une multitude de dessins sur les murs, une étagère craquant sous les jeux de société et un bureau recouvert de matériel d'art très varié.

Encore mieux, la carte qu'il cherchait était très visible et il avait juste à tendre la main pour l'attraper. C'était facile mais il avait encore des plaies suite à l'épreuve du matin et son cerveau lui hurla très distinctement : C'EST UN PIÈGE !!!

"Bouge ton cul !"

Au vu de la forme particulière de ce jeu qui nécessitait la séparation du groupe, la boîte dessinée par Praesepe était accompagnée d'une étrange créature très moche : un oeil et une bouche sur des pattes de grenouille. Harry ne voulait pas penser à sa conception...

"Ça fait cinq jours que j'en prends plein la gueule, j'ai le droit de me méfier..."

"Bien !" s'écria la chimère avec la voix de Max.

"Quoi ?!" s'étonna Harry.

"J'ai rien dis du tout."

Plus Harry observait la carte et moins il en avait peur. De toutes les manières, s'il y avait un piège, il était drôlement bien élaboré et probablement implacable. Comme toujours, il avait le choix : affronter ou fuir. C'était généralement avec la première option qu'il finissait à moitié mort.

"J'abandonne." décida-t-il pour changer.

 **\- Fin du 6ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	7. Je vous hais

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **Je vous hais !**

"C'était du fake ?!" hurla Harry quand Michael revint avec la carte qu'il avait abandonné.

Il était juste entré dans la pièce, avait tendu la main et attrapé la carte. Certes, il avait légèrement vacillé et blémit mais c'était certainement pour la forme. Il se foutait de sa gueule !

"T'es tellement tombé dans le panneau : la chambre des frères diaboliques, la carte de la Mort et notre sadisme habituel. Sans aucun artifice... C'était trop facile !"

"Vous êtes vraiment des enfoirés !" jura Harry. "J'aurai pu gagner mon tout premier point."

"Et ce n'est pas le pire, j'ai fais exprès de faire un 2 pour te le montrer." avoua Michael. "Maintenant, je vais gagner en deux coups."

En effet, les dés truqués firent sauter son pion de douze cases et ainsi, Michael tombait pile poil sur sa propre chambre comme une ultime provocation. Le contenu des épreuves étaient intimement lié aux capacités de son occupant ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait strictement aucune difficulté pour son avant-dernière épreuve.

"Je vous hais !"

Quelques coups de poignet et son rubik's cube était résolu. Il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve finale : dans le jardin.

"Viens, Harry !" l'invita Max. "La dernière épreuve est toujours impressionnante, ça serait dommage de regarder ça d'ici."

Les trois sorciers descendirent à l'étage des chambres puis au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir par la véranda arrière. L'endroit aurait pu être paisible avec ses hauts buissons, son étang et son potager mais l'arbre échiquier rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Max retint Harry par la manche pour laisser Michael seul.

Un scorpion géant sorti du sol et Harry hurla quand Max applaudissait face à sa "beauté". Si ça faisait parti du jeu, ses créateurs étaient des tarés mais bien sûr, le coffret artisanal confirmait ses craintes. Un jeu de société créé par la Meute était forcément rempli d'épreuves mortelles.

"AAAH !!!"

"Tu vas y arriver !" l'encouragea Max.

"JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !"

"Si tu échoue, ça donnera une nouvelle chance à Harry et je te tue."

"Oh, le gentil scorpion ! Tu ne veux pas bouffer Max et je t'adopte à sa place ?"

Michael courait partout comme pour lui échapper mais sans jamais lui tourner le dos alors Harry comprit qu'il l'observait tout en esquivant sa queue venimeuse. Il lui fallu moins d'une minute pour attraper un bâton et frapper sur les pinces de la créature.

Harry s'imaginait à sa place et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lâcha son arme. Il aurait tout simplement martelé le monstre de coups et prié pour que ça fonctionne. Évidemment, l'approche du nerd intello était très différente.

Un jet de caillou plus tard et Michael comprit le système en s'écriant :

"Gohma !"

Il visa un oeil puis l'autre avec ses cailloux avant de reprendre le bâton pour lui crever les yeux. Le monstre s'ébranla, furieux.

"Ça veut dire quoi Gohma ?" demanda Harry.

"T'as vraiment rien compris ou quoi ?!" grogna Max. "Tu crois qu'il joue aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit pour s'amuser ?"

"Bah..."

"C'est sa façon d'affronter le monde." poursuivit Max. "Il apprend par coeur des situations qui lui permettent d'affuter ses réflexes en combat."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de combattre ?"

La question d'Harry était très importante à ses yeux car elle avait un double sens : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Max et Michael le poussaient à se battre. C'est vrai, quoi, il voulait juste une famille et si possible, pas entièrement composée par des connards sadiques qu'ils soient Dursley ou la Meute.

"La vie est injuste. Si tu entre dans la Meute ça veut dire que l'as compris. Et dans ce cas, tu as deux choix : soit tu te prends des coups soit c'est toi qui les donne. Nous n'acceptons que des gagnants."

"J'ai la carte !" s'écria Michael d'une voix victorieuse.

"Génial, on se casse !"

Max donna un uppercut dans l'estomac d'Harry qui se plia en deux de douleur. Quand il releva la tête, ses deux bourreaux étaient bien à l'abri derrière la véranda et lui était affaibli face à un gigantesque scorpion furieux à moitié aveugle désirant venger son oeil.

Max lui faisait de grands coucou des bras et Michael remuait les clés en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était bloqué dehors.

"Oh merde !" prononça Harry avant de se faire assomer par une pince géante.

 **\- Fin du 7ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	8. T'es vraiment un idiot

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **T'es vraiment un idiot**

"Au secours !"

Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là : tout son corps avait été déchiqueté par le scorpion et il souffrait attrocement malgré les potions. Il n'avait jamais eu si mal de toute sa vie et les bousculades de Dudley semblaient une douce caresse à côté de ça.

"Au secours ! Au secours !"

Évidemment, ça faisait dix minutes que Michael n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de sa gueule en répétant ça. Sans doute trouvait-il ça marrant de le harceler ? Bah cette fois-ci, Harry en avait marre et il allait le lui dire même s'il devait passer une heure à ramper dans les escaliers !

"AAAH !!!"

Plus il avançait et plus les hurlements se rapprochaient comme s'il avait deviné qu'Harry venait le voir. Il comptait lui balancer ces quatre vérités et claquer la porte : il ne voulait plus être le souffre-douleur de deux p'tits cons. Vivre dans la rue ou retourner chez les Dursley qu'importe mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici !

"Chuuut..." murmurait Max avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'un rêve."

"AAAH !"

"Arrête de hurler, je t'en prie, tu vas le réveiller..." continuait-elle.

"Je veux pas, je veux pas !" répéta-t-il. "Il ne doit pas savoir, Max, tu m'as promis que personne ne saurait jamais !"

"Personne ne le saura." promit-elle encore.

"C'est comme si j'étais téléporté dans le passé, y'a deux ans quand je t'ai connu. J'étais si fragile que je l'avais oublié..."

"T'es vraiment un idiot." dit-elle avec tendresse. "Il a fallu que tu fasse exprès de tomber sur la case de la Mort juste pour le narguer..."

"Jamais personne n'est tombé sur cette case, on sait tous truquer les dés... J'ignorais que c'était si douloureux !"

"Je sais."

"Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je préfère affronter dix Gohma par jour et ne jamais retomber là-dessus !"

"Je joue souvent au jeu de l'oie toute seule, pour m'entraîner. La case de la Mort n'est pas placée là par hasard : elle est là pour discalifier ceux qui font un jet de merde."

"Tu... Tu t'amuse à ce jeu ?" hoqueta Michael. "T'es vraiment folle."

"Peut-être."

"Je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Bien sûr que tu vas aller à Poudlard : tu feras un merveilleux Serdaigle et tu seras le meilleur de toute ta promotion."

"Ils seront tous là, ma famille." confessa-t-il. "J'ai peur qu'ils me reconnaissent... Je devrais faire comme toi et changer mon nom !"

"Fais pas ça. Ça a été ma seule faiblesse. Tu es tellement plus fort que moi !"

"Tu rigole ou quoi ?!"

"Bien sûr que non et tu sais de quoi je parle..."

Elle hésita avant de préciser :

"Tu es resté jusqu'au bout et moi j'ai craqué bien avant."

"Notre configuration familiale était différente." assura Michael.

"Autant que Praesepe et Logium..."

Cinq minutes auparavant, Harry aurait tout donné pour voir une nouvelle facette de Max et Michael. Maintenant, il souhaitait juste dormir pour oublier. C'était tellement plus simple de les voir comme des clowns psychopathes, une sorte de Dudley intelligent. Assister à cette conversation interdite changeait tout : ils étaient comme lui avec un masque de bonheur plaqué sur le visage. Ça les rendaient bien plus terrifiants en un sens.

"J'ai peur d'aimer..." avoua-t-il. "Et j'ai encore plus peur de ne pas pouvoir..."

"Tu as peur que le soleil te brûle et que la nuit t'avale."

"Merci Confusus." ironisa-t-il.

"C'est moi qui écrit les Fortune Cookies qu'on ramasse dans la poubelle derrière le restaurant chinois côté moldu."

"C'est vrai ?!"

"Cette épreuve t'a rendu complètement con, ma parole !"

"3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679 82148 08651 32823 06647 09384 46095 50582 23172..."

"Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as un cerveau mais tu me fais peur parfois !"

"1.77245 38509 05516 02729 81674 83341..."

"C'est la racine carré ?! Mais t'es un malade !!!"

"Dixit celle qui s'amuse à jouer avec un jeu qui veut la tuer."

"Bien envoyé..." encouragea-t-elle.

"Tu reste encore un peu ? J'ai peur de dormir..."

"Toute la nuit."

"Et même au-delà ?"

"Toujours." assura-t-elle.

 **\- Fin du 8ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	9. Un adversaire à ta taille

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **Un adversaire à ta taille**

"Frappe-moi." ordonna Harry pendant le petit-déjeuner.

"Qu... Quoi ?!" s'étonna Max.

"T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ?!" hurla Michael.

"Frappe-moi." répéta Harry.

"Pas de bagarre pendant les repas." dit-elle. "Termine ton... Euh... C'est quoi au juste ce truc ?"

"Du porridge."

"La gastronomie anglaise !" soupira-t-elle. "Tu peux pas manger des maki comme une personne civilisée ?"

"Personne ne mange des maki au petit-déjeuner." informa Michael.

"Ça doit être l'heure de manger des maki quelque part dans le monde." répondit-elle.

"UTC 5:30 en Inde." informa Michael. "La gastronomie locale serait plutôt épicée et moins japonaise."

"Tu as donc des règles." nota Harry. "Si je voulais empêcher un combat, je pourrais rester à table toute une journée."

"C'est une possibilité..." affirma Max. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait suffisamment de nourriture dans cette maison pour te protéger aussi longtemps."

"Intéressant." murmura Harry en écrivant sur un petit carnet.

Un petit carnet bleu...

Avec un petit crayon bleu...

Et un verrou bleu...

"HÉ HOOO ! C'EST MON CARNET, ÇA !!!" hurla Max.

"Oui, j'ai jeté les feuilles inutiles..." répondit Harry sans relever la tête. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Max. Blabla... J'ai rencontré un garçon adorable qui s'appelle Michael. Blabla... J'ai de nouveaux vêtements et je traîne au parc pour me faire des amis. Blabla... Les enfants ne veulent pas de moi, de toutes les manières je les déteste. Blabla..."

Sans aucun avertissement, Harry reçu un maki qui colla sur son front avant de tomber dans son bol dans un PLOCK misérable. Si les yeux de Max pouvaient lancer des éclairs alors l'orage aurait détruit la maison délabrée en moins d'une minute.

"Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, Harry." l'enterra Michael. "Ta vie aura été courte mais tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors c'est plutôt cool."

Max balança le contenu de sa soupe miso sur la chaise du Survivant qui s'était glissé sous la table. Il se redressa en entraînant le meuble avec lui et renversa sciemment le contenu du petit-déjeuner sur son adversaire qui recula à temps. Avec un sourire sadique, elle attrapa deux couteaux alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'une poêle à portée de main.

Oh ! Parfait, ça lui rappelait son premier jour ici et Michael maniait parfaitement cet ustensile contre une Max armée. Défense (7) et Attaque (2) contre deux couteaux Défense (0) et Attaque (20). Harry avait un avantage, il était trop faible pour tuer et Max était si entraînée qu'elle devrait réfréner ses coups pour ne pas le poignarder. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour vouloir sa mort.

Il tenait la poêle comme un tennisman utilisait sa raquette, il ne voulait avoir la possibilité de se protéger sans l'exploiter pour forcer Max à se restreindre. S'il arrivait à tenir au combat sans être touché pendant dix minutes alors il aurait gagné, il ne pouvait pas tout apprendre en une journée.

Après avoir enjambé la table, Max lança un couteau vers sa tête pour le forcer à se baisser et elle en profita pour le maintenir penché en tenant la lame du deuxième couteau juste au-dessus de son dos courbé. Ainsi, ses mouvements étaient trop limités pour lui permettre de l'attaquer avec sa poêle et elle avait virtuellement gagné.

"Tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance contre moi ?" grimaça-t-elle avec dégoût. "Si tu es un asticot alors je suis un aigle royal. Tu n'es même pas une proie intéressante à mes yeux."

"Je sais."

Tout son corps se sentait pris au piège et son coeur battait dans un rythme effréné en lui ordonnant de trouver un moyen de se relever. Une profonde respiration plus tard, il cherchait à entrer en communication avec son cerveau qui disjonctait toujours dans cette situation. Si tu ne peux pas te redresser alors baisse toi davantage.

Il se jeta au sol et roula sur le dos avant de s'agenouiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Max était trop rapide et elle plaqua son couteau sur sa gorge mais il venait de comprendre le principe alors il recula suffisamment loin pour se lever.

"Pas mal." commenta Max avec honnêteté.

Harry lâcha sa poêle avant de se livrer en position de faiblesse : un genou au sol comme un noble pendant son adoubement en chevalier.

"Apprends-moi." supplia-t-il. "Apprends-moi à me battre et je te promet que tu auras un adversaire à ta taille, un jour."

 **\- Fin du 9ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	10. Progresser

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **Progresser**

"Tu es une sauterelle."

Harry avait rampé comme un serpent, galopé comme un cheval et grimpé comme un singe. Ça faisait une heure qu'il obéissait à toutes les demandes de Max comme il le lui avait promis mais il avait imaginé combattre et non imiter des animaux.

"Je ne..." commença-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas un humain !" réprimanda Max. "Tu dois faire la sauterelle."

"Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça va me faire progresser pour les épreuves de la semaine prochaine."

"C'est parce que tu es un idiot." répondit Max.

"Non, c'est plutôt parce que vous vous fichez tout le temps de moi."

Michael était allongé paisiblement sur son hamac, un verre de jus de poire au miel et au ketchup accroché dans l'arbre et sa Game Boy dans les mains. Il écoutait l'entraînement avec un bonheur non feint et levait toujours les yeux lorsqu'Harry était ridicule.

"La sauterelle saute 300 fois sa taille." dit-il tout en martelant la touche directionnelle de sa console. "Si tu travaillais correctement, tu devrais atteindre 330 mètres."

"C'est impossible."

"Ton esprit est étroit." répliqua Michael. "Si tu pars du principe que tout est possible alors tu irais chercher un moyen d'accomplir au mieux ce qu'on te demande. C'est le seul moyen pour toi de progresser."

Harry repensa à l'épreuve du Trivial Poursuite et songea qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde des sorciers. Sans doute pouvait-il commencer à se renseigner ? Leurs potions dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur la médecine alors il avait tant de choses à découvrir. Et peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de sauter à 330 mètres ?

"Je n'avais pas considéré cet aspect de l'entraînement..." réfléchissais Max. "Je voulais surtout te pousser à utiliser tous tes muscles car tu n'arriveras à rien avec ce corps."

L'approche intellectuelle de Michael complétait parfaitement l'entraînement physique de Max et Harry comptait bien en profiter pour réussir ses épreuves. Non, il ne voulait plus se contenter de la médiocrité comme il l'avait fait chez les Dursley : il allait devenir le loup le plus puissant de toute la Meute !

"Je veux faire une pause." réclama-t-il.

"Pfff..." soupira Max. "T'as à peine bossé une heure !"

"Je n'ai actuellement aucun moyen de réaliser correctement l'imitation de la sauterelle alors je souhaite prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver comment faire."

Max afficha le premier sourire depuis qu'Harry était arrivé et même si Michael semblait s'en foutre éperdument, l'éventuel futur loup se disait qu'il avait peut-être sa place ici. Bien sûr, ça semblait encore lointain mais plus chaleureux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

"Tu seras ici dans une heure." accepta Max. "Ça te poussera à effectuer des recherches rapides et efficaces."

"Et si je ne trouve pas assez vite ?" paniqua Harry.

"M'en fou."

Autrement dit : tu as intérêt à te grouiller car personne n'attend jamais que tu sois prêt alors nous n'allons pas le faire. Si tu trouves tant mieux sinon tu improvise. Les réactions implacables de Max n'étaient pas tant de la méchanceté qu'une leçon de vie.

"Il te reste cinquante-cinq minutes..."

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et grimpa l'étage en un temps record. Il alla directement dans la chambre de Max qui cachait la plus grande bibliothèque de la maison derrière sa porte bleue (c'était quoi son délire avec le bleu ?!). Les étagères remplissaient tous les murs du sol au plafond et ça ne suffisait pas car la pièce avait été magiquement agrandie pour faire tenir encore plus de bouquins.

Il y en avait sur tout les sujets : du sport à la stratégie en passant par les langues étrangères bien sûr, mais aussi Construire son bateau en 300 jours, Comment élever un Loup-garou, le Code Pénal... Le plus long serait bien sûr de dénicher le bon ouvrage mais Harry était persuadé qu'il se cachait forcément quelque part dans ce capharnaüm.

"Y'a vraiment de tout et surtout n'importe quoi..." soupira Harry plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. "Le langage des fleurs, sérieusement ?!"

Certains titres avaient piqué son attention et il comptait bien emprunter une dizaine de bouquins quand il ne passerait plus ses soirées à souffrir après les épreuves trop dures. Étape 1 : s'entraîner. Étape 2 : éviter de se faire blesser. Étape 3 : amasser des connaissances pour devenir plus malin. Et on recommence pour devenir le plus fort.

"Éduquer son chat, encore faudrait-il que ça soit un chat." ricanna-t-il. "Voler sur un balais, les Bases de la self-défense, Apprendre la guita... Hein ?! Voler sur un balais, c'est ça !!!"

Fébrile, il ouvrit le livre et lut toute l'introduction. Il n'avait jamais aimé lire alors il était lent. Trop lent ! Surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il devrait apprendre à piloter un balais en moins de quinze minutes. Mission impossible. Il était foutu... Le point positif était qu'il lui restait deux jours avant sa prochaine épreuve et que son échec d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un point de départ.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un balais de course, dans cette maison ?" demanda Harry après être retourné dans le jardin.

"Tu nous prends pour des Gryffondor ou quoi ?!" s'écria Max visiblement vexée. "Michael n'a jamais essayé et ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas."

"C'est ça, ouais." se moqua Michael. "T'as le vertige surtout !"

"Damare !" jura Max en japonais.

Harry voulait abandonner avant de se remémorer la force de Max et l'ingéniosité de Michael durant le jeu de l'oie. Il n'y avait pas que les muscles et le cerveau mais aussi l'environnement. Face à un scorpion géant, une branche d'arbre pouvait tout aussi bien être un obstacle à éviter ou une arme.

"Est-ce cet étang est profond ?" demanda Harry.

"J'en sais rien... Tu veux faire le poisson ?"

"Environ 4 mètres." répondit Michael qui aimait tout mesurer.

"Je ne sais pas nager." informa Harry. "Si je me noie, vous irez me chercher ?"

"Ne mets jamais ta vie entre d'autres mains que les tiennes." enseigna Max. "Hé, tu m'écoute ?!"

Harry avait si peur qu'il décida de courir sans se poser de question. Tomber, ça irait, il craignait juste de faire la sauterelle et remonter 4 mètres à la puissance d'un seul coup de pied.

"Je suis une sauterelle !"

PLOUF !

Il comptait découvrir chacune de ses faiblesses et les combler une à une même si ça signifiait sauter dans l'eau sans savoir nager. Michael se chargerait de le rattraper tandis que Max allait l'engueuler mais ça lui convenait.

Cette maison n'était pas un repère de psychopathe en fuite mais un refuge d'enfants anciennement combattus et désormais combatifs. Elle était petite et brisée mais elle lui convenait, oui, elle lui convenait.

 **\- Fin du 10ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	11. Vie de merde

**Chapitre 11 :**

 **Vie de merde !**

"Bonjour Max."

"Bonjour Harry." marmona la fille aux cheveux bleus dans son sommeil.

Son réveil n'indiquait que trois heures du matin et même si ses insomnies la réveillaient à l'aube, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas coller un minimum à un cycle de sommeil classique. Enfin, elle faisait surtout ça pour Michael car ce dernier s'endormait naturellement à l'heure où son cerveau hyperactif la poussait hors du lit. Ils avaient fait un pacte pour vivre sur le même fuseau horaire.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en s'imaginant sur une licorne dorée. C'était un secret absolu mais elle adorait les licornes, surtout celles avec une corne dorée même si personne n'en avait vu depuis la mort de Grindelwald. Sauf que... Attends deux minutes :

Mon oreiller - Mon lit - Ma chambre !!!

QU'EST-CE QUE FICHE HARRY DANS MA CHAMBRE, BORDEL ?!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, attrapa son poignard favori qu'elle glissait toujours sous son oreiller et alluma sa lampe revolver avec le bouton gâchette.

"Tu as deux minutes pour t'expliquer !"

"C'est très simple." s'exécuta Harry qui n'avait plus peur d'elle depuis plusieurs semaines. "Mes résultats sont exceptionnels et vous avez de plus en plus de mal à trouver des épreuves qui me résistent malgré votre imagination sadique. Par conséquent, je vais devenir un membre de la Meute hors ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que je dors sur le canapé comme un simple invité. J'ai donc décidé qu'il me fallait une chambre. Fin de l'explication et il reste une minute et dix secondes. Neuf... Huit... Sept... Six..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux squatter MA chambre ?!"

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher..."

"Tu crois ?!"

Harry souffla d'exaspération avant de se rendormir. Si elle le surpassait encore physiquement, le garçon avait découvert que sa puissance magique était phénoménale et comblait aisément ses lacunes en combat. Il continuait à s'entraîner car une bonne forme physique était capitale pour exploiter au maximum la magie : il n'était pas assez musclé, encore trop lent et manquait cruellement d'expérience. Cependant, il apprenait plutôt vite grâce à son acharnement et avait un talent inné indéniable. Après tout, il avait réussit à détruire un grand sorcier dans son berceau... Il n'allait tout de même pas craindre une "wakai" comme Max (pour reprendre ses expressions et NON, il ne l'imitait absolument PAS !)

"Bonjour Harry." le réveilla Michael alors qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était rendormi.

"Bonjour Michael. Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Il n'est que cinq heures."

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, songea qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever et compta les led électriques qui clignotaient partout dans la chambre du geek pour s'endormir. Ce dernier collectionnait toute la technologie moldu, l'analysait et l'exploitait au mieux avant de l'améliorer. Il pouvait passer la nuit éveillé à bricoler des hybrides avec des bouts de machines reliées par des câbles tels des monstres de Frankenstein. Sauf que... Attends deux minutes :

Michael - Des led - Sa chambre !!!

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir un Michael perdu dans son rubik's cube qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps pour ne pas voir les gens en particulier quand ils étaient dans sa chambre. Beaucoup plus introverti que Max, il avait besoin de son espace pour se ressourcer et sa colère était moins fréquente mais hautement plus impressionnante surtout quand on violait son espace vital.

"Comment j'ai atterri ici ?!" s'exclama Harry.

"Ton lit a défoncé ma porte." répondit-il. "J'aurai bien voulu te virer mais tu dormais et la Meute respecte le sommeil de ses louveteaux. Du coup, j'attendais que tu te réveille..."

"Ah, d'accord. Merci pour ta ..."

"Et maintenant, je vais ordonner à mon chien de te bouffer."

"Gentilless... QUOI ?!"

Ganondorf sorti de l'ombre, sa bave coulait le long de sa mâchoire crispée. Il aboya une fois avant son assaut et Harry n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre avec sa magie sans baguette, il aboya une deuxième fois et ses dents étaient presque à hauteur de mollet. Alors le sorcier s'élança dans le couloir avec un chien tueur sur ses talons et remercia mentalement Dudley qui lui avait donné malgré lui une rapidité et une esquive hors norme.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il passa deux jours agrippé à un arbre... Vie de merde !

 **\- Fin du 11ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	12. CRO-MI-GNO

**Chapitre 12 :**

 **CRO-MI-GNO...**

"Maaax !!!" dit Harry en martelant la porte de leur chambre. "Ouvre-moi !"

Il avait passé deux jours agrippé à une branche et il avait gagné une chambre. Un peu trop bleue à son goût mais il n'allait pas se plaindre : il avait une CHAMBRE, waw !

"Non !" hurla-t-elle.

"J'étais juste allé pisser, sois cool !"

"Tu. Dors. Sur. Le. Pallier !!!"

"Si t'as pas ouvert dans dix secondes, je défonce la porte." menaça-t-il. "Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept..."

"Tu n'y arriveras pas !" se moqua-t-elle. "Il faut plus de force dans les jambes que t'en auras jamais !"

"Six. Cinq. Quatre... Sois pas stupide, je vais combiner la force de mes bras avec un sort de pesanteur !"

"Je vais juste opposer une force dans l'autre sens." informa Max.

"ZÉROOO !!!" hurla-t-il sans prévenir car il avait assimilé la règle cruciale de la Meute à savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de règle.

De chaque côté, les deux sorciers attaquèrent la pauvre porte avec des sorts et leurs poings. Ils espéraient chacun tenir plus longtemps que l'autre sans penser un seul instant qu'ils n'étaient pas l'un contre l'autre mais plutôt deux contre une porte en bois trop vieille et mal entretenue.

BOUM ! La porte implosa en un milliers de petits cure-dents, dévoilant deux sorciers face à face voulant s'entretuer.

"T'as cassé ma porte !"

"C'est ma porte aussi !"

"Seulement depuis une semaine." rappela Max.

"C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurai pas dû m'enfermer dehors !"

"Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement écouté et dormi dehors ?! Juste UNE nuit !"

La première nuit de cohabitation avait été difficile, rythmée de "je te balance un bouquin sur la tronche" et "je lance un sort d'attraction pour insecte sur ton lit"... Passé ces quelques désagréments, les deux sorciers s'étaient découvert des points communs et n'arrêtaient pas de papoter. Harry ne comprenait donc pas ce bond en arrière :

"AAAH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE..."

"Chuuut !" supplia Max. "Tu me fais mal aux oreilles..."

Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit. Son amie arborait d'adorables petites oreilles rousses sur le haut de sa tête et une large queue de renard dépassait de son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?!" s'écria Harry. "Tu. Es. Absolument. CRO-MI-GNO...

"Je te jure que si tu termine ta phrase, le frigo sera rempli de viande fraîche !" gronda Max. "TA viande !!!"

"Je croyais que j'étais imbouffable."

"Plus maintenant."

Son regard brillait tandis qu'elle passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Qu'on soit ennemi ou ami avec Max, c'était toujours aussi dangereux. Surtout pour Harry qui s'amusait à la chamailler comme personne n'avait jamais osé auparavant.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" demanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas un accident de potion ni de la magie accidentelle, on dirait que tu t'es sciemment affublé d'oreilles choupi... Euh de l'enfer et d'une pitite queue toute douc... Euh, une queue de démon. C'est ça, tu as l'air démoniaque !"

"J'ai l'air si mignonne que ça, avec ces oreilles et cette queue ?"

"Pas moi qui l'ai dit !"

"Oooh bordel..." soupira-t-elle. "Manquait plus que ça ! Je ne veux pas être associé à l'adjectif mignon ni à aucun de ses synonyme."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" répéta Harry. "Je peux peut-être t'aider, je suis plus instinctif que toi en magie."

"C'est pas tes oignons !" grogna Max. "Mais y'a bien un moyen de m'aider si tu veux..."

"Lequel ?"

"Premièrement, tu ferme ta gueule. PERSONNE ne doit savoir !" dit-elle. "Deuxièmement, je compte sur toi pour me cacher le temps qu'il faudra. Tu me trouveras des excuses, t'as intérêt à être intelligent surtout face à Michael."

"Je crains le troisièmement..."

"J'ai des réserves de polynectar. Si ça dure trop longtemps, tu devras me remplacer."

Oh ! Bordel de merde... Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fouré ?

 **\- Fin du 12ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	13. La plus immonde

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **La plus immonde**

Tableau des résultats aux épreuves pendant deux mois (moyenne minimum requise : 3/5)

1ère semaine : 0/5

2ème semaine : 3/5

3ème semaine : 5/5

4ème semaine : 4/5

Moyenne du 1er mois : 3/5

5ème semaine : 5/5

6ème semaine : 5/5

7ème semaine : 5/5

8ème semaine : en cours...

Moyenne du 2ème mois (en cours) : 3,75/5

"C'est officiel." déclara Harry pendant le petit-déjeuner. "J'ai réussi mes épreuves alors je suis un membre de la Meute maintenant."

"En effet." dit Michael. "C'est dommage car on a vraiment essayé de te virer..."

"Vous êtes des monstres."

"Red est un monstre et elle va nous bouffer quand elle verra qu'on a adopté un louveteau durant son absence."

"C'est la menace ultime, ici, n'est-ce pas ?" rigola Harry. "Je vais te manger ! Grrr, oh j'ai peur..."

"Non non, c'est pas une blague !" affirma Michael. "Red a déjà mangé des gens."

"Euh... Comment ça ?"

Michael le regarda comme s'il était idiot avant de se rappeler qu'il l'était, comme 90 % des gens par rapport à lui. Alors il expliqua :

"Bah elle commence par ouvrir le ventre et sortir les boyaux... Ensuite, elle déchiquette les muscles en avalant le sang..."

"Tu te fiche de moi ?!"

"J'aurai préféré." soupira Michael d'une voix honnête. "Max est la plus jeune de la bande et par conséquent la moins dangereuse. Imagine-la avec un passé plus sombre, nettement plus âgée et abritant la part sauvage d'une gamine abandonnée dans la forêt puis dans la ville pendant deux ans. Ça, c'est Red."

Face au visage décomposé d'Harry qui avait lâché sa cuillère dans son porridge sans prêter la moindre attention aux éclaboussures, il rajouta d'une voix rassurante :

"Tu seras un véritable membre de la Meute seulement si elle t'accepte."

Ce n'était pas DU TOUT rassurant !

Quand Michael demanda à Harry où était passé la porte de sa chambre, il lui répondit que Max avait voulu tuer un moustique. Ça lui paraissait très logique.

"UN MOUSTIQUE ?!" s'étrangla Max. "COMMENT A-T-IL PU CROIRE À CETTE CONNERIE ?!"

"Faut avouer que t'énerve pour un rien."

"C'EST PAS VRAIII !!!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?"

"Bon, ok... Je suis peut-être un chouilla sur les nerfs." avoue-t-elle. "Mais c'est surtout parce que je vis avec des ya hor tachat !"

"En anglais ou en hébreux, trou du cul reste une insulte très vulgaire." dit Harry.

"C'est toi qui écrit les Fortune Cookies ?" grommela Max.

"Si c'était le cas, ils seraient vraiment inspirants."

"Et complètement débiles !"

"Ils le sont déjà."

"C'est ce que je dis."

Quand Michael demanda à Harry pourquoi Max s'était enfermée dans le grenier, il lui répondit qu'elle avait échoué à un combat contre lui et s'entraînait comme une folle pour le laminer au prochain round. Ça lui paraissait évident.

"En garde." dit Max puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'arbitre.

"Êtes vous prêts ?" dit Harry qui connaissait les règles de l'escrime à présent.

"Allez !!!"

Plus doué en esquive, Harry commença par une retraite et attrapa ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans réfléchir pour améliorer ses capacités d'improvisation. Une balle de ping-pong et un sifflet. Parfait !

Il garda le sifflet dans sa main gauche pendant qu'il lançait la balle vers Max pour la déconcentrer. Elle l'ignora et avança vers lui avec son fleuret en sixte.

"Duel en une touche ?" proposa Harry.

Elle hocha la tête alors il s'élança à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se cacher derrière un matelas défoncé, à la verticale contre le mur. Elle le traita de lâche alors il esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas comprit sa tactique, il allait gagner.

"Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement..."

Il n'en avait pas l'intention :

1) Attendre qu'elle s'approche du matelas.

2) Analyser où elle allait frapper selon l'orientation de son épée.

3) Contourner le matelas dans le sens inverse de son attaque.

À cause de ses oreilles de renard, l'ouïe de Max était ultra sensible alors elle ne supporterait pas un coup de sifflet. Le matelas servait juste à le protéger de ses réflexes imprévisibles. Action dans 3... 2... 1...

"AAAAAH MAIS T'ES MALAAADE !!!"

Le problème d'un duel en une touche était que Max considérait toujours uniquement le bout du fleuret sur les zones corporelles valides dans les règles d'escrime. Ça lui donnait un avantage indéniable contre Harry qui n'avait toujours pas d'arme réglementaire. En fait, il n'avait jamais pu gagner à cause de ça. La Meute n'avait aucune règle sauf à son avantage et le tout nouveau loup considérait que sa victoire n'en serait que plus belle.

Pendant que Max se tordait de douleur, Harry augmenta son poids avec un sortilège de pesanteur afin de faire tomber le matelas sur elle. C'est comme ça qu'il ramassa l'épée avec une facilité déconcertante.

"À la fin de l'envoi, je touche." récita-t-il en riant de fierté.

Quand Michael demanda à Harry pourquoi il voulait garder le gâteau grouillant de vers-de-terre qu'ils avaient déniché dans une poubelle, il lui répondit qu'il profitait que Max ne veuille pas manger dans la cuisine pour lui retourner la faveur. Ça lui paraissait justifié.

"C'est sympa de ta part de m'apporter à déjeuner." avoua Max. "Sache que je ne l'aurai pas fait pour toi."

"J'ai même mis un ingrédient secret dans ce gâteau, spécialement pour toi."

"Ah bah oui, y'a un p'tit goût salé qui croustille... C'est délicieux !"

"J'étais sûr que tu aimerai !" répondit Harry. "Ton gâteau préféré que Michael a ramassé entier dans la poubelle, quel gâchis de jeter ça."

"Parfaitement." approuva Max. "Côté moldu ou côté sorcier, les gens jettent des choses très bonnes. Heureusement que la Meute passe derrière..."

"J'ai une excellente nouvelle." annonça Harry avec un sourire de plus en plus large. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus obligé de me refiler les aliments pourris..."

"Bah t'es le p'tit nouveau, c'est obligé."

"Puisque tu semble adorer les vers-de-terre !"

Max cracha sa bouchée et jeta le gâteau très loin. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir balancé au visage d'Harry qui prenait décidément beaucoup trop confiance en lui !

"Red n'apprécierait pas que je partage ma chambre avec un garçon." dit-elle. "Je vais arranger ça..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la castrer puisqu'elle n'avait même pas pu le frapper ni même entammer une course poursuite dans le grenier.

"MAX !" cria Michael en frappant la porte. "Tout va bien ? Harry ne t'a pas séquestré pour te torturer ?"

"Je vais très bien."

"Est-ce qu'il te force à dire ça ?" demanda-t-il avant de rajouter : "Question stupide, tu ne pourrais répondre qu'à la négative..."

"J'étais sur le point de lui couper les bolas, normal quoi !"

"Tu as une minute pour sortir après quoi cette porte rejoindra le cadavre de celle de votre chambre..."

Harry réprima un sourire quand Max lui tendit à contre coeur une fiole de polynectar contenant un de ses cheveux bleus. Elle craignait que le sorcier s'amuse à ternir sa réputation mais c'était moins catastrophique que des p'tites oreilles de renard et une queue assortie. Son regard était suffisamment clair, du moins, elle l'espérait très fort.

"Ark ! C'est la potion la plus immonde que j'ai jamais avalé et je m'y connais !" se plaignit Harry pendant qu'il se transformait en Max.

"On doit échanger nos vêtements..."

Elle lui frappa le haut du crâne avant qu'il ne pense à une quelconque idée mal placée mais Harry s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait pas tout à fait dix ans et ne pensait pas aux filles de cette façon-la au point qu'il ne comprit même pas la tape de Max qu'il attribuait plutôt à ses sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles.

Quand Michael affirma qu'il ne restait plus que quinze secondes, Harry se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était extrêmement perturbant pour Max d'être face à elle-même.

"On dirait une hyène..." commenta-t-elle. "Mon rire est plus délicat, ça ne marchera jamais..."

"Je... Hihi ! Rigole parce... Haha ! Parce que... Hoho ! Ça fait deux heures et demi que tu n'as plus d'oreilles ni queue !" s'exclaffa Harry.

"QUOI ?!"

Dehors, Michael commençait un compte à rebours : dix, neuf, huit, sept...

"Tu te souviens de ta première épreuve ?" dit Max. "J'ai arraché une bonne touffe de tes cheveux en pétard et j'ai gardé ceci..."

Elle sorti une fiole de polynectar.

"Pour un moment très spécial."

Six, cinq, quatre... Cul sec, elle avala la potion et se transforma en Harry. Trois, deux... Max était Harry et Harry était Max. Un, Zéro... Ils ouvrirent la porte avant l'incident, leur regard oblique hésitait entre la rage et l'euphorie.

La prochaine heure allait être mémorable...

 **\- Fin du 13ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	14. Prends-moi dans tes bras

**Chapitre 14 :**

 **Prends-moi dans tes bras**

"J'aime tellement quand Max me frappe, ça me fait band..."

"Je suis amoureuse de toi, Michael ! Depuis le tout premier jour..."

"Je pense à elle, nuit et jour, ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour du bleu qui lui va si bien !"

"Prends-moi dans tes bras !!!"

Michael n'y comprenait plus rien et craignait sérieusement que les vers-de-terre du gâteau pourri ne soient remontés dans le cerveau de ses deux amis. Tout avait commencé quand ils avaient ouvert la porte, chacun expliquant à quel point il était nul. La déclaration ne l'avait pas étonné de la part d'Harry qui avait progressé mais restait aussi stupide qu'un manche à balais. Cependant, malgré ses sautes d'humeurs, Max était indéniablement intelligente et ses réactions le faisaient flipper.

"Je veux t'épouser !!!" s'écria Max en s'approchant trop de lui. "T'as intérêt à accepter sinon..."

Michael ne voulait absolument pas connaître la fin de la phrase et improvisa le plus rapidement possible :

"Où est ma bague de fiançailles ?"

C'était probablement complètement idiot mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'auto-critiquer : SORS-TOI DE CE MERDIER !!! semblait être une priorité. Il avait déjà essayé le rubik's cube mais les hurlements hystériques de Max et Harry ne s'atténuaient pas. Au contraire, ils avaient commencé à parler d'amour et c'était extrêmement embarrassant !

"Prends-moi dans tes bras !" répéta Max en l'enlaçant.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry donna un coup de pied en lui répétant à quel point il la trouvait jolie avec ses cheveux bleus si soyeux. Juste le temps pour lui de se mettre à l'abri...

... Dans son coffre secret rempli de peluches en tout genre. L'humiliation ultime, journée de merde.

"Oooh c'est trop..." commença Harry.

"MIGNON !" termina Max.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, une réaction normale dans ce délire total.

"Euh..." hésita Michael. "Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?"

Ils cessèrent de rire pour se foudroyer du regard... Et les aberrations reprirent de plus belle entre Harry qui essayait d'embrasser Max, Max qui préférait câliner Michael et Michael qui voulait juste fuir très loin ! Où était Ganondorf quand il avait besoin de tuer des cinglés ?!

"LÂÂÂCHE-MOI MAAAX !!!" gémissait-il en s'armant d'une figurine de Chewbacca.

Cette figurine était rare et il ne voulait pas l'abîmer... Mais avait-il le choix ? Quand il regardait la distance rétrécir dangereusement entre Max et lui, il comprit qu'il devrait l'assomer. Qu'importe le prix, il ne l'embrasserait PAS combien même elle était sa meilleure amie.

"Tu me brise le coeur !" pleurnichait Harry en l'attirant vers lui. "Je veux t'embrasser au moins une fois !!!"

Michael assista malgré lui à la scène la plus étrange de sa vie : Harry et Max, bouche contre bouche, serrés l'un contre l'autre... BERK ! Il allait s'asperger les yeux avec de l'alcool à 80 % en espérant se brûler la rétine et devenir aveugle. Il était si abasourdi qu'il oublia de fuir...

"T'es immonde !!!" s'insurgea Max. "Je vais me consoler dans les bras réconfortant de Michael que j'ai toujours aimé... C'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Max..." paniqua-t-il, tant pis, il allait le dire devant Harry. "Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pa..."

Le souffle chaud de Max sur sa bouche l'obligea à se taire. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout... Il ignorait comment réagir alors il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses joues devinrent toutes chaudes et il murmura :

"Harry ?"

 **\- Fin du 14ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	15. Bande d'idiots

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **Bande d'idiots !**

Harry remua son museau tout rose, secoua sa patte arrière avant de bondir droit sur la laitue. Dé-li-cieux ! Il grignota consciencieusement chaque feuille en remuant ses longues oreilles à chaque bouchée.

"Je REFUSE d'être associé à ce plan !' grommela Michael.

"C'est thérapeutique." assura Max. "Quand il récupérera ses souvenirs, il aura tellement honte qu'il oubliera l'incident du baiser."

"Et s'il avait mal à une jambe, est-ce que tu..."

"Lui casserait l'autre pour qu'il n'ait plus mal à la précédente ?" conclue Max. "Exactement, tu me comprends si bien."

Harry frotta ses pattes dans la terre et se roula dans le potager. Le dos recouvert de poussière, il fixa le grillage d'un air songeur.

"On est le 29 Juin." dit Max. "C'est la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard et le reste Meute débarque demain. On n'a plus le choix..."

"Ton plan est de lui foutre la honte pour qu'il ait envie de nous défoncer, c'est une TRÈS mauvaise idée."

"Au moins, il n'aura plus l'air d'un légume !"

Michael soupira, il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer donc c'était la meilleure solution. Il chercha des yeux le lapin au pelage noir...

"Max, on a un soucis..."

"Quoi encore ?!"

"Un lapin, ça creuse." dit-il en pointant du doigt le trou sous le grillage. "On a perdu Harry et il croit vraiment être un lapin."

"J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec mon ange gardien !" s'écria Max. "Pour lui dire qu'il fait vraiment un travail de MERDE !!!"

Michael s'agenouilla vers le trou et suivit des yeux les traces de pas du rongeur qui disparaissaient trois mètres plus loin. Il avait toujours eu un rapport très intime avec les animaux, pouvait les commander intuitivement mais il avait besoin d'un contact visuel et ils avaient perdu le lapin.

"Tu peux peut-être demander à Ganondorf ?" proposa Max. "Il le retrouvera facilement avec son flair..."

"C'est extrêmement compliqué de forcer les instincts naturels et j'ai peur qu'il ne le croque..." expliqua Michael.

"Tu as pu l'apprivoiser, ce n'est pas un animal sauvage. Il te connaît et votre relation est très intime alors c'est nettement plus simple."

Encore une fois, l'idée était mauvaise mais ils n'avaient pas mieux. Lui aussi aimerait s'entretenir avec son ange gardien... Sans doute avait-il le même que Max ou bien un imposteur 70 % moins cher ?

"GANON !"

Son chien ne tarda pas à arriver, la queue frétillante et la langue pendante. Son ancien propriétaire l'avait éduqué à coups de ceinture avant de l'abandonner dans une poubelle et il était éternellement reconnaissant envers Michael pour sa nouvelle vie. Il lui prouvait sa fidélité à chaque instant et était désireux d'être un bon chien.

"J'ai un service à te demander..."

Déjà, le grand toutou ne tenait plus et secouait sa tête en attendant les instructions. Il plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de son maître et ce dernier utilisa son don magique pour rentrer en connection mentale. Il lui envoya l'énoncé du problème avec une image du lapin disparu.

"Mais surtout, tu me le ramène..."

Ganondorf défonça une grosse partie du grillage dans sa course, laissant les deux sorciers derrière.

"Vivant." termina Michael.

"On va avoir de la terrine de lapin au dîner..."

"Suis-moi !" ordonna Michael.

Ils tentaient de poursuivre le molosse dans sa course, si Max avait des difficultés malgré sa forme physique alors Michael tomba au sol au bout de deux minutes en pensant mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il écarta ses bras et fixa les nuages pour récupérer.

"J'ai... Perdu Ganondorf..." haleta Max quelques instants plus tard. "Mais... Je suppose... Qu'il va... Nous retrouver."

Elle s'allongea à côté de son ami et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour se rassurer. C'était le moment où elle s'excusait de les avoir mis dans ce pétrin mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Et puis bon, il n'avait pas été fichu d'avoir une meilleure idée alors ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute !

"Tu crois que Red va accepter Harry ?" s'inquiéta Michael.

"On l'a entraîné pour ça..." répondit Max. "Il est plus que prêt."

"Je ne parle pas de ça." soupira-t-il. "C'est Harry Potter et ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis. Red est prête à tout pour protéger sa Meute..."

Un aboiement les interrompit. Ils relevèrent la tête, soulagé de voir un petit lapin noir bondir joyeusement à côté du chien. Sain et sauf !

"Harry, faut pas s'échapper..." le gronda Max.

"Il va se transformer d'une minute à l'autre." indiqua Michael.

Ganondorf lècha le pelage d'Harry avant de le mordre sauvagement. Il brisa ses os avec sa puissante mâchoire et l'avala goûlument. Le coeur des deux sorciers manquèrent un battement ainsi qu'un autre et un autre... Ils avaient tué Harry Potter !

"Non non non. C'est un cauchemar."

"Je vais aller me livrer à Azkaban, je ne mérite plus de vivre."

"Harryyy !!!"

Un rire, un applaudissement et une phrase :

"Vous auriez vu votre tête !"

Harry avait l'air euphorique en caressant le ventre de Ganondorf.

"Ça vous apprendra à me transformer en lapin, bande d'idiots !"

 **\- Fin du 15ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	16. Parler à un ouistiti

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Parler à un ouistiti**

Harry regardait Max comme si elle était folle (enfin, plus que d'ordinaire) et se retenait de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir loin très loin (comme chaque jour, mais en pire).

"Polux !" disait-elle joyeusement comme quand on retrouve un ami après une longue séparation. "Comment s'est passé la fin de ton année scolaire ? Pas trop de catastrophes chez les Gryffondor ? J'espère que tu as complètement détruit tes camarades aux examens !"

Rien d'anormal, ni dans sa réaction ni dans ses phrases. Non. Le seul soucis, c'était...

"Max, tu es en train de parler à un ouistiti."

En effet, le petit singe avait surgit de nulle part et s'était enroulé autour de la jeune sorcière avec sa longue queue. Il l'écoutait très attentivement en essayant de temps en temps de lui tirer les cheveux mais il se faisait à chaque fois frapper sur la tête. Harry songeait que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens...

"Logium, espèce d'égoïste !!!" cria un jeune garçon inconnu.

Ses longs cheveux blancs encadraient un visage souriant mais diabolique avec ses dents irrégulières et ses yeux marrons tirant sur le rouge. Si le singe était Pollux (son vrai nom Logium) alors il était Castor (son vrai nom Praesepe).

"Quand on décide de n'avoir qu'une seule valise pour deux, on ne se transforme PAS en singe pour échapper à sa corvée !!!"

Le ouistiti sauta sur le canapé avec l'aisance d'un singe (waw, étonnant) avant de se transformer en un garçon hilare.

"Tu es un animagus..." constata Harry si bas que personne ne l'entendit parler.

Il portait un costume très chic, noir avec un liseret blanc ainsi qu'un chapeau haut-de-forme assorti. Sur sa poitrine, il avait épinglé le blason de Gryffondor ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la fierté des élèves de cette maison.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il. "Ça a fonctionné alors je n'ai aucune raison d'arrêter."

Raisonnement implacable. Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait été reparti à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard ou Serdaigle avant de se rappeler les subtilités du choixpeau magique. Il n'envoyait pas les élèves dans la maison de leurs aptitudes mais dans celle de leurs besoins, une nuance non négligeable.

"Et voilà !" s'exclama Michael qui avait été les accueillir seul à la gare de King-Cross. "On est tous réunis."

Il était seul, portait un énorme sac sur le dos et tirait une valise d'une main tout en portant une chouette dans une cage de l'autre. Harry ne voulait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois : Red était aussi un animagus !

"Bonjour Red." salua-t-il. "Je sais que ma venue n'est pas désirée et c'est pour cette raison que je vais devenir indispensable. Max et Michael m'ont entraîné dans ce but mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je serai un élève assidu et sérieux..."

"Harry, tu es en train de parler à une chouette." informa Logium.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais que je m'appelle Harry ?" demanda-t-il, puis il toucha sa cicatrice.

La réponse l'étonna :

"Je t'ai entendu dire Comment est-ce que tu sais que je m'appelle Harry alors j'en ai déduis que c'était ton nom."

Le monde de la magie était bien plus riche et complexe qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, cette affirmation était étonnante car ce n'était pas de la divination. Mais après tout, ça devait être une branche proche dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler... Il avait neuf ans de retard donc tant de choses à apprendre !

"MAX ET MICHAEL !!!" s'époumona Praesepe. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez adopté un nouveau louveteau sans le dire à Red !"

"C'est plus subtile que ça." assura Max. "On a essayé de le virer puis de le tuer mais il est coriace."

"Vous allez tellement mourir." affirma Logium.

"En parlant de Red, elle n'est toujours pas là..." s'inquiéta Praesepe.

Oh... Red n'était pas la chouette ? Harry avait été complètement ri-di-cu-le et c'était son premier contact avec le reste de la Meute. Génial !

"Nuits difficiles." répondit Michael.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement comme un rituel instauré depuis longtemps. Michael monta la valise de Red au dernier étage et les deux gryffondor s'engueulèrent pour savoir lequel des deux devrait porter les affaires. Max entraîna Harry dans la cuisine et ils mirent la table avec le peu de couverts qui n'avaient pas été explosé durant un combat. Toute la Meute s'installa pour le repas en attendant leur Louve.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était ses cicatrices nombreuses et tout particulièrement celle qui barrait un oeil visiblement aveugle. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance et pourtant, ses yeux étaient tendres et son regard maternel dès qu'elle voyait ses louveteaux. Un large sourire embellissait ses traits surtout quand elle retrouva Max et Michael qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les dernières vacances.

"Bonjour les louveteaux."

"On n'est pas..." commença Michael.

"Des bébés !" conclue Max.

"Bien sûr que si !" s'écrièrent Logium et Praesepe.

"Je suis tellement contente de retrouver la maison en un seul morceau." assura-t-elle.

"La dernière fois, c'était un accident !" se justifia Max. "En plus, ce n'était pas tant une maison qu'une cave délabrée et celle-ci est tellement mieux que vous devriez me remercier."

Harry imagina la scène et pouffa de rire. C'était tellement... Max !

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda sèchement Red en le voyant pour la première fois.

Ses yeux lancèrent comme des poignards dans son coeur et son regard était si froid qu'il frissonna. Son visage n'était plus que dégoût et son corps était si tendu qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une louve traquant sa proie.

Harry dégluti péniblement et songea que ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé...

 **\- Fin du 16ème Chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	17. Tu as peur

**Chapitre 17 :**

 **Tu as peur**

"DEBOUT !!!" hurla Red en tirant Harry de son sommeil à une heure bien trop matinale.

Il était si tôt que Max dormait encore profondément et il lui fallu cinq minutes pour ouvrir ses yeux, attraper son poignard et le pointer sur la Louve qui grogna. La plus jeune des deux filles de la Meute sursauta avant de changer la direction de l'arme comme si elle avait toujours voulu menacer Harry.

"Que fais-tu, Red ?" questionna Max.

"Pas tes affaires, rendors-toi." grogna-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Max rangea son poignard et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait comme si elle ne s'était pas réveillée. La parole de Red était d'évangile.

"TOI !!! Tu viens avec moi."

Harry bondit de son lit, défroissa ses seuls habits avec lesquels il dormait et essaya de coiffer sa tignasse avec ses doigts... Vainement, il avait toujours l'air d'un épouvantail dans un sac de patate.

Il suivit Red dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers et s'arrêta net quand elle ouvrit la porte qui menait au portail. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait quitté la maison que sous la forme d'un lapin et tant mieux car il craignait que tous les sorciers le reconnaissent dans la rue.

"Euh... C'est une mauvaise idée." indiqua-t-il. "Comme dirait Michael, je suis James Potter avec les yeux de Lily Potter et j'ai la cicatrice d'Harry Potter sur mon front. Autant sortir et hurler POTTER, ça sera plus rapide."

"Intéressant..." murmura Red. "Tu as peur."

"Oui." avoua Harry.

La louve le poussa sur le pallier et claqua la porte. Il était seul.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de le jeter dehors ? Après des mois de souffrance à s'entraîner jour après jour, après s'en être pris plein la gueule et après avoir tant progressé qu'il avait été certain d'être accepté... C'était fini, juste comme ça ?

Non. Non, non, non. La vie était injuste et il l'avait bien compris mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Il allait trouver un moyen, il devait rejoindre la Meute sinon il mourrait. Jamais revoir les Dursley ni traîner seul dans les rues ! Il allait... Il allait... Il allait... Rien. Il n'avait pas d'idée.

Les minutes passaient et il restait assit sur les marches de cette maison. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des larmes coulaient de ses joues...

"T'es toujours là ?" aboya Red.

Il releva la tête, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche trop longue et se releva. Il figea son visage dans une expression neutre comme Michael lui avait appris malgré lui. Le voilà prêt à affronter la louve, il allait se battre bec et ongles pour garder sa place !

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il serra ses poings, prêt à cogner quand il le devrait... Elle le prit dans ses bras et il hoqueta. Il ne comprenait plus rien !

"Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur..." dit-elle doucement. "J'avais besoin de vérifier quelques paramètres te concernant, ça a prit un peu longtemps que prévu."

"Ça veut dire que... Je peux rester ?"

"Bien sûr." assura-t-elle.

Soulagement. Un sourire, puis un rire de plus en plus fort, presque hystérique... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

"Enfile ça."

Elle lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête qui cachait à la fois ses cheveux et son front puis lui donna une paire de lunette de soleil pour camoufler ses yeux. Méga discret, euh non en fait. Elles n'étaient pas à sa vue et il était très myope mais il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait pour rester dans la Meute. Il comprenait enfin le respect des louveteaux.

"On va aller se promener en ville." expliqua-t-elle. "Je dois te poser des questions et t'enseigner la base de notre règlement : tu vas apprendre comment survivre dans la Meute et la place de chacun des louveteaux."

"D'accord."

"Le plus important : tu vas devoir trouver ta place parmi nous."

 **\- Fin du 17ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	18. Nouveau look

**Chapitre 18 :**

 **Nouveau look**

"P'tin, la classe !"

"Wouah, super choix…"

"Tu fais un peu flipper."

"Oh non, j'adorais tellement ton sac à patate !"

Harry arborait fièrement son nouveau look, ç'en était fini du petit maigrichon avec des lunettes plus larges que lui et un hérisson noir sur la tête : ses cheveux restaient noirs mais plus lisses avec quelques mèches aubrins qui retombaient avec élégance le long de sa nuque.

Bien sûr, ses lunettes avaient été brisées quelques semaines auparavant alors il avait dû passer chez un guérisseur sorcier pour obtenir une nouvelle monture mais Red lui avait plutôt conseillé de cacher les yeux de Lily Potter sous une paire de lentilles colorée. Il avait choisi un modèle chageant selon son humeur et pour le moment, son regard était violet, quoique ça veuille dire.

"Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue." s'excusa Red de sa voix douce et rocailleuse. "On a dû parcourir tout le Chemin de Traverse pour camouffler au mieux chaque aspect Potter."

"Et me transformer en beau-gosse !" renchéri Harry d'un mouvement de cape grandiloquant.

Le changement le plus marquant était vestimentaire, il avait troqué les vieux vêtements usés fournis par la Meute aux nouveaux par un style beaucoup plus classe. Il s'agissait de ses premiers vêtements à lui, il fallait bien marquer le coup !

Son pantalon taillé dans une peau de serpent d'un noir écailleux aux reflets verts soulignait ses muscles naissants et disparaissait dans de longues bottes aux fermoirs argentés. La cape cachait ses épaules encore trop frêles à son goût, entièrement en cuir, elle lui donnait l'air d'un Lord.

"Tu comptes aller à Serpentard ?" demanda Praesepe.

En effet, il l'avait choisi noire à l'extérieur et vert à l'intérieur avec des fermoirs argentés. Il ne lui manquait plus que le blason sur la poitrine pour être un élève de Poudlard.

"Y'a une probabilité à 25%." répondit Logium comme une évidence. "Il est à 30% Gryffondor mais avec 45% de chance, il ira certainement à…"

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres alors il s'arrêta. Pour le suspens, ça l'amusait.

"Pouffsouffle." lâcha-t-il enfin dans l'hilarité générale.

"QUOI ?!" hurla Harry. "Tu te fiche de moi, arrête ! Je pari que tu peux même pas réellement prédire l'avenir, c'est juste un genre que tu te donne."

"Absolument pas. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne mens jamais."

Tout le monde hocha la tête, c'était visiblement vrai. Harry voulait se jeter sur lui pour le frapper au visage et ça l'effraya… Max l'avait-elle transformé à ce point ? Il se renfrogna.

"Pouffsouffle n'est pas si mal." le rassurera Red. "C'est à côté des cuisines, tout le monde est extrêmement gentil… Et on a des cookies."

Ah. Bah si y'a des cookies…

Attends une seconde : "on" ?

"T'es à Pouffsouffle ?!" s'écria Harry, surpris.

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?"

Harry s'était beaucoup renseigné sur Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence au niveau des différentes maisons. Sauf Pouffsouffle. Il n'irait pas à Pouffsouffle. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il changerait son état d'esprit.

Après tout, il comptait devenir le loup le plus puissant de la Meute ! Question d'honneur, comme un gryffondor visiblement. Ah ? Pourquoi pas…

 **\- Fin du 18ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	19. Fais pas exposer l'étage

**Chapitre 19 :**

 **Fais pas exploser l'étage**

"Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium LeviosAAAH ! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAH !!!"

Red gardait un oeil fixé sur les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à la Meute mais ses motivations étaient sérieuses s'il avait survécu aux entraînements de ses deux jeunes louveteaux.

"Arrête." dit elle après qu'il se soit égosillé une bonne dizaine de fois supplémentaire sur ce pauvre bout de bois. "Tu t'y prends mal."

Elle sortit sa baguette et leva la branche d'un simple mouvement du poignet, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

""C'est un informulé." expliqua-t-elle. "Toi tu essaye la magie sans baguette. Les deux sont des disciplines complexes même pour les sorciers confirmés. Tu mettras des années avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lancer un sort de bas niveau."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hein ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

"Je sais à quel point Max et Michael semblent doués, j'en attend pas moins de ta part mais je me souviens aussi de leur début parmi nous : tout frêles et craintifs. Ne pense pas que tu leur arriveras à la cheville en si peu de temps."

D'un claquement de doigt, Harry enflamma son pouce et il fit trembler les murs sans même flancher. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps mais il s'arrêta sous les yeux ébahis de Red.

"Co... Comment fais-tu ça ?"

"Je suis un sorcier."

"C'est pas normal."

"Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment fonctionnent les formules !" poursuivait Harry sans tenir compte des réactions de Red. "La magie me vient sans y penser mais dès que j'accompagne ça d'un mot… Ça bloque !"

"Attends-moi ici !!!" s'écria Red en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Harry la regarda détaler avant d'hausser les épaules : ils étaient tous tarés dans cette baraque !

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Praesepe. Toujours fourré avec Logium, c'était difficile de passer un moment avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître… Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois un carnet à la main mais impossible de regarder ce qu'il y griffonait. Les deux garçons semblaient bien mystérieux et insondables.

"Montre-moi ta magie."

Harry créa un mini tourbillon de fumée noire au creux de sa main d'où s'échappait un courant électrique sous forme d'éclair.

"Intéressant."

"Tu peux l'aider ?" demanda Red.

"J'vais voir ce que je peux faire..."

Il sortit cinq baguettes magiques de sa poche et lui en tendit une.

"C'est... pour moi ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Max s'était plains plus d'une fois à propos des baguettes magiques, ils étaient tous hors des radars du ministère avec des baguettes magiques non-référencées mais Red refusait de lui concéder une baguette avant l'âge requis.

"Je vais t'en prêter une, celle qui réagira le moins violemment à ta magie." confirma le Gryffondor aux cheveux blancs. "Par contre, ne fais pas exploser l'étage."

Oh la tête de Max quand elle l'apprendrait !!!

Harry saisi la plus fine, noire et légèrement tordue. À peine le bois effleura-t-il sa main qu'il ressenti une profonde chaleur se reprendre dans ton son corps et des frissons désagréable qui remontaient le long de son bras.

Il secoua légèrement la baguette dans les airs et la maison se mit à trembler du sol au plafond dans un fracas tandis que tout exposait autour de lui. Les rideaux s'embrasèrent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lâcher l'engin.

Oh. Bordel.

 **\- Fin du 19ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	20. Un pauvre singe plein de puces

**Chapitre 20 :**

 **Un pauvre singe plein de puce**

"Tu touches à rien." menaça Logium. "Observe le Maître à l'oeuvre et prends-en de la graine. Ou des miettes. Plutôt des miettes, t'as l'air simplet."

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas : l'incident de la baguette avait fait le tour de la maison. Répété et amplifié, surtout amplifié, carrément déformé pour le rendre plus croustillant.

Red avait balayé ça d'un mouvement de la main et son regard de louve l'avait dissuadé d'en reparler plus sérieusement. À la place, elle lui avait demandé de rentrer dans le business de la Meute et il était actuellement en semaine d'observation : lundi Logium, mardi Praesepe, mercredi Michael, jeudi Max et vendredi… Au boulot.

"Fiche le camp, gamin !" s'écria un vieux monsieur en les voyant approcher.

"Maieuh !!!" gémissait Logium.

"Non non, je te connaît par coeur : tu fais exprès de perdre au début du jeu puis tu raffles la mise. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais ça fais tâche dans mon casino. DEHORS !"

Logium n'avait pas l'air attristé et à peine perturbé, son visage affichait en permanence un sourire narquois et il semblait toujours sur le point de faire une connerie. En l'occurrence, il marchait dans les rues sans but précis en ramassant deux-trois trucs dans les poubelles. Rien de dramatique mais il y mettait la ferveur des plus grosses bêtises.

"Tu veux un mug ?" demanda-t-il à Harry et avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de répondre, il haussa les épaules en ajoutant : "Tant pis" en fourrant l'objet dans sa besace.

Cette manie de prédire le futur le rendait particulièrement pénible, du point de vue d'Harry. À peine cette pensée effleura-t-elle son esprit qu'il se prit une taloche sur le haut du crâne.

"Tu pense trop fort." critiqua Logium. " Et si tu faisais ta part du boulot, à la place ?!"

"Red a dit..."

"Bien sûr, tu gagneras un pourcentage."

"Ah bah ok, dans ce cas."

"Qu'est-ce que Red a dit ?"

"Rien rien."

"Brave petit."

Pas dupe le moins du monde, les deux savaient qu'ils désobéissaient à la Louve. Une grave erreur mais… Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il elle n'avait pas été assez claire ! N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux garçons passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à bousculer des passants pour leur dérober porte-monnaie et bijoux. Malgré l'aspect totalement amoral de leur activité, ils s'amusèrent avec une légèreté enfantine qui remua Harry bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Était ça : être un enfant ?

"Excusez-moi, cher monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas vu." dit-il d'une voix particulièrement idiote pendant que Logium fouillait sa poche.

"Mon imbécile de frère est fou à lié." renchéri ce dernier tandis qu'Harry détacha le fermoire de la montre d'un claquement de doigt. "Il s'est échappé de l'asile, pauvre de moi !!!"

"C'est mieux qu'être un pauvre singe plein de puce !" railla Harry.

"Ouais bah moi je met pas le feu aux rideaux dès que j'ai une baguette magique à la main."

"Et c'est pas moi qui ait..."

"AU VOLEUR !!!"

Les garçons stoppèrent instantanément leurs insultes et jettèrent un regard à leur butin bien trop visible dans leur sac : ils en avaient presque oublié le boulot. Oups.

"Court !!!" s'écria Logium.

Et Harry compris l'entraînement.

Il détala dans les rues, peinant à maintenir le rythme derrière Logium qui était aussi souple et vif que le singe qui lui servait d'animagus. Après avoir passé une vie à échapper aux poings de Dudley, il s'était imaginé être plutôt rapide mais il lui faudrait beaucoup d'heures d'entraînement avant de pouvoir suivre n'importe quel membre de la Meute.

"A... Arrê-te… Toi…" s'essouffla-t-il mais Logium avait disparu au coin d'une ruelle et il était seul.

Ses poches étaient pleines et il prit le temps de s'adosser à un mur pour compter son butin maintenant qu'il était paumé mais hors d'atteinte : 7£ et quelques bonbons noyés dans des factures ou des papiers sans importance. En plus, la montre qu'il avait dérobé n'avait aucune valeur. Génial.

Comment était- il censé rapporter 10 gallions par jour s'il n'arrivait même pas à en gagner un dixième après des heures de boulot ?! Pire encore : comment allait-il se débrouiller seul pour ce genre de magouilles ?

"Bouge-toi le cul, on n'a pas fini notre journée."

Loin de là, d'ailleurs. L'heure du déjeuner remontait et ils auraient même dû commencer à rentrer vers le Chemin de Traverse où se trouvait la maison mais ils étaient loin d'avoir récolté l'argent nécessaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, concrètement, si on rapporte pas assez d'argent ?"

"Tu dors dehors... Et tu cumule une dette." répondit Logium. "D'ailleurs, si j'emploie la deuxième personne c'est parce que ça ne m'arrive jamais, bien entendu. Contrairement à toi."

Logium avait tendance à parler du futur au présent, par habitude. C'était déroutant mais compréhensible s'il voyait sans cesse ses prédictions chevaucher la réalité.

Harry avait intérêt à conserver ses maigres récoltes pour engranger de l'avance dans ses paiements car il n'était pas certain de survivre à sa première journée de boulot qui se profilait pour la fin de la semaine.

"Tu m'offre combien si je te trouve un casino ou une d'équivalence pour jouer et gagner ?" demanda Harry.

""Que dalle, tu trouveras pas."

"Bien sûr que si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Prouve-le."

"Pas à moi : je veux un chiffre."

"Raaah !!! C'est qu'ils t'ont bien éduqué les p'tits malins."

"Mouais, c'est surtout que je suis très doué." répliqua Harry dans un mouvement de cape.

Il se voulait impressionnant mais il ressemblait plutôt à une chauve-souri bourrée, il manquait d'entraînement.

"Si tu le dis... 5£."

"Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'en attend plutôt 50£ !"

"Nan mais ça va pas ?! Je peux le trouver tout seul mon casino..."

"C'est pour ça que tu fouilles les poubelles ?"

Logium émit un petit glapissement et Harry se demanda s'il avait toujours ressemblé à un singe ou si ces caractéristiques s'étaient révélées après sa première transformation. Après quoi, il se dit qu'il pensait trop et qu'à force, il allait finir par tenir compagnie à Michael à Sardaigle. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas Poufsouffe...

"Je t'en offre 25£, dans ce cas."

"Tu es capable de te faire ce chiffre en moins d'une minute et je le sais bien : 45£."

"Bon... Je te propose 30£ et mon butin du jour. C'est ma dernière offre."

"Mmmh… Plutôt 35£ et ton butin ?"

"Non. 30£ et mon butin. J'irai pas plus haut."

Logium était bien plus habile de ses mains pour le vol à l'étalage. Cumulé avec ses dons de magie d'esprit et du temps, il avait forcément récupéré plus que lui. C'était un prix honnête et s'il arrivait à gagner autant lors de ses prochaines journées observations, il pourrait aisément passer son vendredi sans se soucier d'être mis à la porte pour la nuit.

"Ok." accepta-t-il enfin.

Logium lui fourra quelques pièces et un billet qui représentait la moitié de la somme, il attendait visiblement qu'Harry lui déniche un endroit tranquille où il pourrait renflouer les comptes avant d'être jeté à la porte. Le Survivant avait tendance à faire exploser les baguettes magiques mais il était extrêmement intuitif dans l'utilisation de la magie et pourrait sans doute lui fournir plusieurs adresses sans le moindre effort.

"Revelio…" murmura ce dernier, les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir la magie. "Revelio ? Revelio !!! ARGH bon sang !"

Énervé, il tendit sa main devant lui et un filet doré s'échappa de sa main pour les conduire jusqu'au bout de la rue.

'Voilà, ça marche mieux ! C'est quoi cette manie de prononcer des formules qui ne veulent rien dire ?!"

"Je ne sais pas du tout quel sort c'est censé être mais... C'est puissant."

"J'ai vaincu un Mage Noir dans mon berceau, je te signale."

Ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble étroit qui sentait fort la cigarette et la transpiration. On les accueilla avec méfiance mais Logium savait mettre les gens à l'aise en pratiquant l'humour… Et avec un gros billet !

"Et toi, enfant du serpent, quelle est ta mise ?"

Harry sourit à son nouveau surnom (mieux que nabot) et comme il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son argent durement acquis, il paria la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de perdre :

"Logium."

"QUOI ?!" s'égosilla ce dernier qui n'avait apparemment pas pu prédire cette probabilité-ci tellement elle était improbable.

"Je mets en jeu mon camarade, il sera l'esclave du gagnant jusqu'à ce que je le récupère avec une autre mise."

"C'est d'accord." approuva le Maître du Jeu. "Que la partie commence…"

"ENFOIRÉÉÉ !!!"

 **\- Fin du 20ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	21. Hi-han Hi-han

**Chapitre 21 :**

 **Hi-han Hi-han**

"Mouton… Mouton. Non, non, pas la licorne."

Praesepe pénétra aux aurores dans la chambre des deux plus jeunes louveteaux et observa le spectacle avec autant d'amusement qu'Harry.

"Elle est mignonne quand elle dort..."

Contrairement à Logium qui improvisait ses journées au gré de son humeur, l'emploi du temps du Castor était millimétré. C'est pourquoi ils laissèrent à contrecoeur la fillette jouer avec ses licornes mentales tout en serrant son couteau rétractable dans le creux de sa main.

"Je suppose que Pollux n'a pas su t'enseigner la discipline."

"C'est pas trop son champ d'expertise..." répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. "Mais j'ai gagné un mug… Tu veux mon mug ?"

"Euh, non. Sans façon."

C'est comme ça qu'Harry n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de son mug mais se retrouva avec un bric-à-brac dans les bras en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire "Seigneur des Ténèbres".

"C'est quoi ces merdes ?"

"Aujourd'hui, tu es mon âne. Dis : Hi-han."

"Je t'emmerde."

"Hiii-han ?"

"Caca d'oie et crottin de cheval."

Un coup de baguette plus tard :

"Hi-han ! Hi-han !"

"Ah bah c'est mieux." prononça Praesepe avec satisfaction.

Harry lui donna aussitôt un coup de pieds vengeur mais se retrouva instantanément avec une magnifique paire d'oreille. Il les secoua avec mécontentement.

"Si tu continue, je te rajoute une queue." menaça Praesepe.

Un hénissement plus tard, Harry se retrouva avec des grains d'avoine et des pissenlits en guise de petit-déjeuner. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été transformé en bousier…

06h30 : acheter du bois

06h45 : acheter des ingrédients

07h : virer Logium de la chambre

07h30 : se mettre au boulot

Jusqu'à midi, il ne gagnait rien malgré un travail acharné mais tout s'accélérait par la suite :

12h30 : s'installer dans un vide-grenier

Il avait ses habitués qui lui achetait des figurines par paquet de dix et quelques curieux qui étaient conquis par ses créations : petits animaux taillés dans le bois qui réagissaient à certains ordres simples et périssaient si on cessait de les stimuler. Il offrait également une carte à collectionner dessinée de sa main avec son nom et ses coordonnées.

Résultat à 15h30 : 90£, plus ou moins.

Il était plein aux as et c'était mérité.

16h : s'installer dans un coin touristique

Là, il n'avait plus que son chevalet et une vingtaine de toile à remplir avec son aquarelle jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Résultat à 18h30 : 120£, plus ou moins.

"Les touristes sont des pigeons qui sont prêts à t'acheter une merde au prix fort."

18h45 : aller voir Ollivander

"Ah. Praesepe, entre, je t'attendais."

Le concerné s'embarrassait rarement des formules de politesse et se contenta de déposer un sac rempli de baguettes magiques diverses qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même durant son année scolaire ou une partie de sa nuit.

"Tu trimballe un drôle d'animal..." dit le vendeur de baguette avec un sourire amusé. "Veux-tu me le présenter ?"

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Harry renversa une bonne partie des baguettes exposées dans la vitrine et voulu faire croire à de la magie accidentelle mais son sourire était tout aussi coupable que celui de Logium.

"C'est de la magie puissante, monsieur Potter. Vous devriez faire attention…"

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Praesepe qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"C'est si évident que ça ?"

"Physiquement ? Non, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Magiquement ? Il empeste les Potter surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. Oh, il pourrait berner un esprit simple mais n'imaginez pas une seconde manipuler quelqu'un comme Dumbledore… Ou Voldemort."

"Hi-han !!! Hi-han ?"

"Tu y es allé un peu fort, Praesepe, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Bof, pas trop... Il est pire que Max en ce qui concerne les explosions inopinées."

"HI-HAN !!!"

Un coup de baguette plus tard et la parole d'Harry fut libérée, il garda cependant ses oreilles et songea à faire bouffer leurs baguettes a tous ces sorciers. Nan mais oh !

"Voldemort est en vie ?" demanda-t-il enfin avec une voix trop aiguë d'avoir été un âne pendant une journée.

"Certains pensent qu'il est mort." répondit Ollivander.

"Je l'ai tué."

"Moi j'attends son retour..." poursuivit-il. "Il est là, quelque part… et n'attend que le moment opportun pour revenir."

 **\- Fin du 21ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	22. Bouge ton cul

**Chapitre 22 :**

 **Bouge ton cul**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec une lame plantée dans son oreiller.

"MAAAX…" gémit-il. "Encore cinq petites minutes."

"Debout feignasse, tu bosses avec Michael aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas le faire poireauter."

Harry aurait bien voulu lui renvoyer son couteau au visage mais il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec un Ganondorf affamé sur les talons. Mieux valait se bouger !

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue en moins de cinq secondes et s'être coiffé en plus de dix minutes (bah quoi ?), il frappa trois coups à la porte de Michael.

"Keskekoitufé ?" marmona ce dernier, visiblement profondément endormi.

"Euh... Journée d'observation ?"

"L'est qu'elle heure ?"

"Presque huit heures."

"Ok alors leçon n1 : retourne te coucher. Les grands esprits ne se lèvent qu'à l'heure du déjeuner."

Harry n'était pas convaincu de cette philosophie mais ne se fit pas prier. Malheureusement pour lui, Max en avait profité pour se carapater en douce. Impossible de lui renvoyer son couteau à la gueule, dommage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : piéger son matelas avec des mines puantes.

Mouhaha : on ne réveille pas Harry Potter impunément. Sans doute avait-il oublié qu'il dormait dans la chambre où se trouvait ledit matelas.

"Princesse aux bois dormants ? Il est midi !!!"

"Déjà ?!"

"Red veut que tu participes au déjeuner alors bouge ton cul !"

"Raaah la poisse…"

Un baillement plus tard, Michael dévalait déjà les escaliers. Il s'endormait toujours habillé et ne prenait pas le temps de se coiffer ou se débarbouiller plus que nécessaire.

"J'espère que tu as l'intention de bosser, aujourd'hui." grogna Red en lui servant une large portion de tourte à la citrouille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Je suis à fond !"

Harry ricanna, il se prit un coup de pieds sous la table alors il renversa le milk-shake au ketchup de son camarade d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Un repas normal, quoi.

"Je te prierais de nettoyer tes merdes, Ryry."

"Je préfère Enfant du Serpent."

"Et rejoins-moi dehors..."

Quoi déjà ? Il n'avait pas pris le temps de savourer ni de balancer une sauce à l'autre bout de la table, sans parler du dessert. Comment pouvait-il sauter le dessert ??? Sacrilège !

"Ça fait des années que j'essaye de lui enseigner les bonnes manières, rien à faire." soupira Red avec un sourire affectueux. "Il peut t'apprendre les mille premières décimales de pi en une nuit mais il n'est pas fichu de bien se tenir à table."

"C'est pas étonnant : ses figures d'autorités sont une Pouffsouffle et deux Gryffondors."

"T'as un problème avec les Gryffondor aussi, toi, maintenant ?" dit-elle avant de le dévisager de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. "Ah. Oui. Bien sûr."

"Tu te la joues Logium ? Ça te va pas du tout, arrête."

"Pas la peine."

"J'aime pas qu'on lise dans mon esprit."

Il voulu marquer son désaccord en se levant mais Red posa distraitement une assiette bourrée de cookies sur la table alors il se rassit comme si ça avait toujours été son intention.

"Dis-moi... Les Pouffsouffle sont vraiment si proches des cuisines que ça ?"

"Les elfes connaissent nos prénoms."

"Et y'a souvent des cookies ?"

"En permanence, sur chacune des tables de notre Salle Commune."

Peut-être que c'était pas plus mal. Bien sûr, il risquait d'être la risée de l'école mais sans doute pourrait-il en profiter pour devenir le plus Puissant dans l'ombre de la bienveillance ? Qui pourrait s'en douter ?

"Un vrai serpentard serait réparti partout… sauf à serpentard." renchéri Red.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que..."

"Enfant du Serpent."

Ah. Ok, dis comme ça…

"Prends ton temps avec les cookies, Michael est en train de se balancer sur son hamac. Il en a pour quelques heures…"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Il est extrêmement doué et travailler pour de l'argent ne l'intéresse pas. C'est tout."

Logium fut le premier à rentrer, sa besace remplie d'objets de valeur ou de pièces de monnaie sorcière ou moldu. Son frère ne tarda pas à venir lui piquer quelques cookies, les poches tout aussi pleines. Max avait le visage fermé des mauvais jours, il faisait presque nuit.

"Michael, tu exagère !"

Ce dernier n'avait quasiment pas bougé de la journée. Profitant de son hamac, il avait siroté une petite dizaine de boisson-ketchup sans lever les yeux de sa console portable.

"Bah quoi ? Je t'ai payé la semaine dernière." marmona-t-il.

"J'aimerai juste que tu montre à Harry comment tu fais, c'est tout."

"Mai-euh ! J'aime pas travailler deux fois dans un même mois, ça ne sert à rien."

"Avec cet argent, tu pourrais avoir un nouveau jeu vidéo..."

"J'en ai déjà plein."

"Une figurine à collectionner ?"

"Je suis en train de les vendre tellement j'ai plus de place dans ma chambre..."

"Un petit animal de compagnie ?"

Ganondorf grogna.

"J'ai vu une boutique qui vend un Kirby en peluche." signala Harry.

"J'en ai déjà trois."

"Ouais mais celle-ci est GÉANTE."

Michael releva la tête, soudain très intéressé.

"Géante comment ?"

"Du genre qu'on devra pousser les murs pour la faire rentrer dans le salon."

"Intéressant."

"NOOON !!!" hurla Red avec sa voix de louve qui aurait fait blémir Lord Voldemort Himself. "Tu ne me ramène pas ce genre de peluche à la maison."

"Enfant du Serpent, merci. Je vais à présent t'enseigner l'art de se faire un demi-million en un clic de souris et comment s'acheter une île privée sans quitter sa chambre."

Insensibles aux divers "revenez ici bande de loustiks !!!", les deux garçons montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et Michael en profitera pour activer les divers pièges qui pouvaient se déclencher si quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir sa porte. Une Red en furie, par exemple...

"Bon, alors, à qui dois-je m'attaquer aujourd'hui ?" marmona Michael en pianotant sur son clavier dernier cri câblé à deux écrans plus ou moins récents. "Une multi-nationale qui a économisé à la construction de son bâtiment, causant une centaine d'asphyxies et une dizaine de blessés par l'incendie ? Ou alors… Quelques milliardaires ne payant pas leurs impôts, préférant détourner l'argent pour financer leur villa en marbre et de gros diamants à leur femme et divers maîtresses ?"

"L'argent des impôts n'est pas censé revenir en partie aux orphelins de la nation ?"

"Mmmh… L'incendie me semble plus grave mais tu as raison, en un sens. C'est notre argent !"

Il se mit à frapper furieusement les touches de son clavier, piochant quelques noisettes dans un saladier de temps en temps. Comme promis, il se fit un demi-million en si peu de temps qu'il n'arriva pas à grignoter plus de trois noisettes. Une journée de travail bien remplie !

"Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de cette peluche géante !"

 **\- Fin du 22ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	23. Surpriiise

**Chapitre 23 :**

 **Surpriiise**

"Lâche-moiii !!!"

Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de s'envoyer des pancakes à la gueule dès le petit-déjeuner ?

"C'est toi qui a commencé !"

"Nan c'est pas vrai."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si !"

Quelle autre alternative y avait-il ? S'assoir sagement et manger dans un silence de mort, chacun fixant une boîte de céréale ou un journal avant de partir travailler comme des robots ?

"Non !!!"

"Si !!!"

Plus Harry y réfléchissait et plus il comprenait ce besoin d'échapper au schéma de la famille classique. Après tout, ils avaient tous mit tellement d'énergie à le fuir…

"NON !!!

"SIII !!!"

"NOOON !!!"

"Vos gueules : Harry tiens-toi correctement et Max lâche cette poêle."

À peine Red pénétra-t-elle dans la pièce que l'atmosphère changea, il n'y avait qu'Harry et Max mais ça avait été suffisant pour créer un cataclysme.

"Tu veux un peu de mon saumon ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire angélique.

"Je veux surtout que vous nettoyiez ce bordel avant d'aller bosser."

"J'ai rien fait, moi !" gémit Max.

"Ah ouais ? Et ce sushi a atterri au plafond par accident ?"

"C'était une tentative de suicide, je peux le comprendre : il a vu sa tronche !"

Ledit sushi se détachait petit à petit jusqu'à l'inévitable chute, droit sur le front de Red qui commença à grogner férocement. D'un claquement de doigt, la moitié de la table fut impeccablement rangée et Harry détala juste avant que la louve se mette à hurler. Ok, il comprenait mieux son surnom.

Max ressorti de là le visage déconfit et elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'Harry la suivait en marchant attentivement dans ses pas. Soudain, elle se rappela le motif de la dispute et sorti son couteau préféré pour placer la lame contre la gorge du plus jeune loup.

"Dégage." dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

"Ok, t'as gagné."

Il leva les deux mains en reculant pour montrer clairement sa soumission et elle leva un sourcil, étonnée :

"Sérieux ?"

"Ouais, j'abandonne. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder le secret sur ta source de revenu et je vais profiter de cette journée pour me promener dans le quartier."

"Oh ?" Max semblait déçu de ne pas avoir un nouveau motif de bagarre. "D'accord." et elle rangea son couteau.

Harry regarda sa partenaire de chambre disparaître dans une ruelle qui donnait sur le monde moldu. Tiens tiens, elle qui crachait sa haine dès que ce mot était prononcé… Travaillait-elle de l'autre côté ?

Il attendait patiemment que tourne l'heure, bien sûr qu'il comptait la rejoindre mais il voulait lui faire cadeau de sa présence non sollicitée. Max n'était pas au courant qu'il maîtrisait un sort de localisation très efficace digne des plus grands sorciers. Surpriiise ! Mouhaha, il était diabolique.

Comme il s'ennuyait, il s'amusa à faire apparaître une petite flamme au bout de son pouce : clic-clac-clic-clac, allumer et éteindre le feu. Au bout d'un moment, il pensa à rendre le jeu plus amusant en insufflant une forme particulière à la fumée. Au début, tout se passait bien avec un minuscule chat qui gambadait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'aurait pas pu dire à quel moment les choses lui échappèrent mais sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû transformer le chat en tigre...

La petite flamme enfla et des jets brûlants s'échappèrent de sa main, la fumée s'engouffra dans la plupart des commerces et l'explosion brisa la moitié des vitrines. Évidemment, il avait fallut qu'il se trouve juste en face d'une boutique de potion : les ingrédients se mélangèrent et comme si l'incendie ne suffisait pas, une pluie acide commença à se déverser sur les clients affolés.

Oh. Bordel.

Harry se protégea avec une sphère blanche mais les désastres étaient tels qu'il ne put que s'en sortir indemne. La plupart des gens s'en seraient contenté mais il tenait beaucoup trop à sa cape pour ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle s'enflamma.

C'est donc couvert de suie et les vêtements en lambeau qu'il poussa la porte d'un café de sang-mêlés situé entre le monde sorcier et moldu. La plupart des gens le dévisagèrent avec horreur (surtout le patron) et c'est ainsi qu'il repéra Max, la seule personne à le regarder normalement. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui permis de l'identifier avec certitude : ses jambes avaient été allongées de quelques centimètres par magie, ses cheveux étaient désormais blonds et tombaient en cascade sur son dos et elle portait des vêtements et du maquillage qu'il aurait fallu la tuer pour lui faire mettre.

""Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, l'avorton ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. "On ne peut pas te laisser seul plus d'une heure, hein ?!"

"C'est quoi ces fringues ? Tu t'es habillé chez 'pute and co' ou quoi ?!"

Le patron se racla la gorge en agitant les mains et s'il avait voulu capter l'intention de Max, c'était fichu. Elle plaqua violemment Harry contre le comptoir en plaçant ses dents contre sa jugulère (sans doute sa robe ultra moulante ne contenait pas de poche lui permettant d'agresser tout le monde avec une large gamme de couteaux, ultra luxe et tranchants) et lui murmura une phrase qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

Il blémit, elle le lâcha et attrapa un plateau pour servir la table n3 comme si de rien n'était. Oh, à voir le visage d'Harry, le message avait dû être suffisamment clair et il garderait le secret.

"T'es encore là ?" grogna Max, trois heures plus tard et le plus jeune louveteau n'avait pas bougé, trop occupé à fixer le vide comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Je… Ne… Carote… Pingouin et chat ?" dit-il.

"Oh merde, j'ai encore fait buguer Harry !"

 **\- Fin du 23ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	24. C'était un accident

**Chapitre 24 :**

 **C'était un accident**

La porte du placard se referma brusquement sur Harry et Max s'empressa de la bloquer avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : un lampadaire, quelques coussins, une batte de cricket, un tigre en peluche et quelques paquets de chips périmés depuis plus de vingt ans. Bon, ok, faudrait vraiment songer à nettoyer ce grenier, un de ces quatre !

… Mais plus tard (et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne le serait jamais), là, elle devait vraiment prendre ses jambes à son cou avant d'être réduite en bouillie !

"S'lut." dit Michael en la voyant déraper dans le salon, pas le moins du monde surpris. ""Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre, genre deux secondes ?"

"Nop."

"On pourrez croire que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre…" renchéri Praesepe sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, un petit animal, étrange mélange d'un lapin et d'une chauve-souris en métal avec un coeur véritable battant encore au coeur de la machine.

"C'est clair !" pouffa Logium.

"Ark nan mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?!" hurla Max. "Trop dégueux…"

Red se releva de son fauteuil, la mine grave et vint se planter face à la seule petite femelle de sa meute. Elle posa une main pour maintenir son épaule et plongea son unique oeil couleur d'ambre dans le regard fuyant de Max qui commençait déjà à rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi son souffle se raréfiait dans ses poumons.

"Tu es encore un peu jeune pour ça, je n'aurai pas pensé à t'en parler aujourd'hui mais au vu des circonstances… Quelles sont exactement tes connaissances sur le sexe masculin, l'acte en lui-même et les risques liés à la pratique ?"

"AAAH NAN MAIS… MAIS… SCHNAUZEL !" ordonna-t-elle. "À VOUS TOUS !" précisa-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les escaliers.

Elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre Red lui promettre de fournir aux deux plus jeunes loups de quoi se protéger et qu'elle allait expliquer à Harry comment enfiler un préservatif.

Contrariée de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre pour claquer la porte (cette dernière ayant été détruite quelques semaines auparavant à la suite d'une énième dispute avec Harry, décidément...), elle retourna dans le grenier pour écumer sa rage en frappant dans son punching-ball préféré. Un vrai, punching-ball, bien sûr. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'amuser à frapper Harry après les accusations traumatisantes du salon.

Il lui fallut une demie-heure d'acharnement pour sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir, peut-être aurait-elle dû enfiler ses gants de boxe pour éviter de foutre son sang partout ? Oh, elle se souciait peu de la douleur : à force de cogner, elle ne sentait plus grand-chose puis elle était plus ou moins droguée aux potions de toutes les manières, une de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien.

"Pas un monstre, pas un monstre, pas un monstre..."

Comme elle avait arrêté de frapper le pauvre cylindre en cuir, elle put enfin entendre les gémissements provenants du placard où elle avait enfermé Harry. Les objets qu'elle avait jeté à la va-vite devant la porte n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre et à entendre les lamentations du louveteau aux cheveux nouvellement bicolores, il devait être dans un sale état psychologique pour être resté enfermé là-dedans. Bon sang, y'avait probablement pas de quoi respirer dans cet espace minuscule !

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et retrouva le garçon recroquevillé contre le mur, le bras ensanglanté de l'avoir mordu. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et il ne voyait rien autour de lui, complètement perdu dans un autre espace-temps.

"Ha… Harry ?" hésita la fillette en approchant aussi lentement qu'elle l'aurait fait face à un animal sauvage.

"J'ai pas fait exprès." dit-il. "C'était un accident, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un accident... S'il te plaît, un accident... Un accident..."

"Euh, ouais, ok. Je te crois."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, oui : c'était un accident et t'as pas fais exprès."

"Je veux bien être un monstre s'il le faut mais pas le placard..."

"Ok, tout ça. Mais juste… Sors d'ici, tu vas étouffer, là-dedans."

"Je... Je peux ?" sa voix était pleine d'espoir. "J'ai le droit de sortir ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Oh merci !!! Je ne recommencerai plus jamais. Promis."

À peine fut-il dehors que son regard changea : d'abord craintif, il balaya la pièce et ferma son visage de toute émotion en fronçant les sourcils. Il mit un certain temps avant de voir Max, ça le fit tellement sursauter qu'il heurta la batte de base-ball.

"Tu... Tu as vu ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Tu dis rien aux autres."

"Je sais." répondit-elle. "Si tu crois être le premier à avoir pété les plombs dans mes bras, détrompe-toi. C'est la Meute, ici, on a vécu des trucs de ce genre et parfois, on chiale dans nos draps quand personne nous regarde..."

Il baissa les yeux, gêné et commença à frotter la plaie sur son bras en espérant faire disparaître la blessure.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Ouais." répondit-elle après un long silence. "Mon père... Enfin, c'était plutôt une sorte de beau-père." précisa-t-elle. "J'en sais rien, en fait, ils sont zarb' dans cette famille... Ma mère s'est tapé tout le quartier tout en étant méga religieuse donc sans avortement ni rien... Notre "père" s'amusait à nous foutre sur la tronche, tout le temps et surtout quand il était bourré. Pour nous punir, tu vois, vu qu'on était pas ses gosses."

"La vache."

"Eux, ça allait, en fait. J'veux dire… C'est une famille de dingue et ils étaient tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres : ils tabassaient mon père, à la fin. Mais moi..." sa voix se troubla. "J'étais plus intelligente qu'eux et… plus sensible aussi, j'suppose. J'ai compris très rapidement que j'étais différente. Eux, ils changeaient pas la couleur de leur cheveux par colère et ils n'ont jamais fait péter les murs. C'étaient des moldus. J'me suis barré quand j'ai compris. Je voulais trouver mon monde et j'suis tombé sur Red."

"C'est pour ça que tu les déteste ?" demanda Harry au bout d'un certain moment à fixer le vide.

"Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça..." avoua Max à contrecoeur. "Mais nous, les sorciers, on est censé être supérieurs, non ? Et on se cache ! Y'a quelque chose de pas normal… Ça prouve bien qu'ils nous ont persécuté. Et qu'ils réussissent à nous faire peur, encore maintenant."

Harry n'y avait jamais réfléchi, il était persuadé qu'il y avait autant de bons et mauvais sorciers que de bons et mauvais moldus. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi le monde magique était si bien caché...

"À part t'enfermer dans un placard, ils t'ont fait quoi, tes adultes ?"

"Euh... Rien."

"Rien." répéta-t-elle dubitativement. "Rien et tu panique jusqu'à t'arracher la peau dès que t'es enfermé dans un petit espace ?"

Ses yeux le démangeaient, des larmes commençaient à couler et il ignorait si c'était dû à ses ongles qui déchiquetaient son bras, le récit de Max ou ses propres souvenirs.

"Et les autres loups ?" demanda finalement Harry sans savoir s'il était prêt à l'entendre.

"Je t'ai promis que je leur dirai rien à ton propos, ne compte pas sur moi pour trahir ma parole, envers eux ou toi-même."

Harry sourit, soulagé.

"Arrête de te blesser." ordonna la fille en évitant de penser à ses propres mains ensanglantée. "Je vais chercher de la paumade et des pansements, bouge pas."

Elle se leva et se retourna vers lui pour déclarer d'un air solennel :

"Le prochain qui t'enferme dans un placard ou n'importe quel espace restreint... Je le défonce !"

 **\- Fin du 24ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	25. Une journée pleine d'humiliations

**Chapitre 25 :**

 **Une journée pleine d'humiliations**

BANG ! Harry embrassa bien malgré lui la vitre en verre et la Meute au complet l'applaudit en riant aux éclats. Pour sa décharge, elle était constamment sale et ouverte, cette porte, pourquoi était-elle propre et fermée, hein ?!

"J'vous emmerde." siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Langage !" réprimanda Red avant de développer : "J'encule vos joli popotins de vache, j'ai l'honneur d'envoyer un gros sac de merde à vos têtes de poisson pas frais… Soit un minimum créatif, bon sang !"

"Tu sais que t'es sensé être notre figure d'autorité ?"

"Je peux être très autoritaire… Par exemple : Finissez votre petit déjeuner rapidement et allez bosser, bande de féniasse !"

Logium bailla lentement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Praesepe pris une bouchée de pain, Michael dormait encore et Max envoya sa salade d'algues marinée au plafond avec un système très complexe de catapulte élaborée avec des cuillères et quelques fourchettes.

"Ah ouais..." s'étonna Harry avec un sourire moqueur. "Très efficace ton autorité, dis-moi."

"Je ne dérange jamais mes louveteaux quand ils mangent." se défendit Red. "Assieds-toi très loin de Max, je ne veux pas devoir réparer la table et la moitié de la cuisine…"

Ainsi, Harry mangea son dernier repas à cette table mais il ne le savait pas encore. Il ignorait également qu'il venait de passer sa dernière nuit dans son lit, sans doute aurait-il savouré sa dernière bataille d'oreiller si ça avait été le cas.

Il quitta la maison avec ses vêtements en lambeaux (rescapé d'un incendie, on ne précisera pas qu'il était l'auteur dudit incendie) et une besace contenant la plupart de ses affaires n'ayant pas explosé dans une expérience ou un combat avec Max. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'il sentit un léger vertige : par où commencer ?

"Bonjour, je souhaiterai rencontrer le directeur." annonça-t-il solennellement en pénétrant dans un fast-food.

"À quel propos, gamin ? Ton steak n'était pas cuit ou ton jouet est cassé ?"

"Je veux postuler pour être serveur."

Tout le monde se ficha ouvertement de sa gueule et il fut renvoyé à coup de menaces plus ou moins violentes. Avant de partir, il fit valser la plupart des plateaux-repas et jaillir les sodas des machines d'un geste souple du poignet.

On ne se moque pas impunément du Survivant. Non mais oh !

Si Max avait réussi, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses jambes s'allongèrent : parfait ! Pour plus de réalisme, il visualisa un fin filet de pilosité faciale mal entretenu. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent avant l'achat de son premier rasoir qu'à un adulte mais c'était déjà bien.

Son premier pas fut hésitant et il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois enjambées pour perdre l'équilibre. Il entendait distinctement les rires de la Meute dans son esprit :

"Fermez vos bouches de crapauds malodorants." dit-il et tous les passants le regardèrent avec horreur.

Fier de son effet, il leur adressa un large sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main... Et son coeur manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas son juron imagé qui avait effrayé les foules (bien qu'il fut parfait) mais sa nouvelle apparence. Sa magie s'était (encore) emballée et tout son corps était désormais recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poils noirs de jais et aussi ébourrifés que sa véritable tignasse potterienne.

"Fais chier…"

Il n'avait jamais autant été un loup de la Meute qu'aujourd'hui et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une paire d'oreille assortie d'une queue et quelques griffes pour être un loup-garou. Graou ?!

Il passa le reste de sa journée caché au fin fond d'une ruelle où s'entassaient les poubelles et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand il se résigna à chercher de l'aide.

Toc - Toc - Toc

"Qu'est-ce que... Harry ?!" s'écria Red en ouvrant la porte.

"J'suis coincé..." avoua-t-il à contrecoeur.

D'un coup de baguette sur le haut du crâne, il perdit sa fourrure et retrouva son (magnifique) corps (d'Appolon) et son visage (sculpté par les dieux). Oui, bon, peut-être qu'il exagerait (si peu…).

"T'as l'argent ?"

"Euh... Bah... C'est-à-dire que j'étais trop occupé à ne pas être chassé pour finir en barbecue et manteau-pour-mèmère."

BANG ! C'est ainsi qu'après une journée pleine d'humiliations, Harry passa sa première nuit dehors...

 **\- Fin du 25ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	26. Relâche mon louveteau

**Chapitre 26 :**

 **Relâche mon louveteau**

"Salut Harry..."

"Mmmrf ?"

"Réveille-toi, c'est le matin…"

Ses courbatures crispaient son corps et un marteau-piqueur semblait s'être allumé dans son crâne. Il sursauta et activa un bouclier de protection en flamme tout autour de lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

"R… Red ?" le bouclier céda. "Comment tu m'as trouvé ?"

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à chercher un coin où dormir en paix et s'était finalement infiltré dans un parc et allongé derrière des buissons pour échapper aux gardes de nuit qui chassaient les SDF et les jeunes du quartier armés de leur lampe-torche. Il avait eu un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil et s'était finalement endormi aux premières lueurs du jour.

"Une louve trouve toujours ses petits." répondit-elle en lui tendant un sandwich au pâté et un sac rempli de cookies. "Manges et vas bosser, je n'aime pas te savoir dehors…"

"Bah il aurait fallu, j'sais pas, peut-être ne pas me claquer la porte au nez ?!"

"J'ai besoin d'avoir des loups indépendants, pas des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir."

Après lui avoir donné de quoi déjeuner dans l'après-midi, elle le laissa. Il avait une journée pour gagner le droit de dormir à la maison. Largement suffisant, il était Harry Potter, après tout : rien ne lui était impossible !

Il passa sa matinée à faire voler des objets et de l'argent directement des poches de ses victimes à sa besace qui ne tarda pas à se remplir généreusement. Il n'y avait pas encore de quoi rembourser sa dette (de toutes les manières, il avait une année devant lui) mais suffisamment pour rentrer à la maison.

… Peut-être aurait-il dû s'arrêter là. Oh oui. Mais tout le monde le qualifiait déjà de serpentard en herbe et ses ambitions grandissaient de jour en jour. Quelques pièces d'or ne tuerait personne, pas vrai ?

"Arrête-toi, gamin. C'est fini."

Son corps s'était brusquement raidi et il avait beau lutter, sa magie ne lui était d'aucun recourt face à deux aurors sûr-entraînés. Tout son butin durement acquis lui fut arraché par un sortilège très pratique permettant de rendre chaque objet ou pièce à la dernière personne les ayant tenu en main. Pieds et poings liés, il fut trimballé sans plus de ménagement qu'un sac-à-patate jusqu'au centre de justice sorcière le plus proche.

"Nom, prénom, âge, sang et moyen de contacter les parents." ordonna l'auror qui se chargeait de son dossier tout neuf.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

"Écoute, je ne vais pas jouer à ce p'tit jeu longtemps. Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais regarder les archives de Poudlard et trouver ta lettre d'admission, il y en a une pour chaque jeune sorcier anglais par défaut. Même si tes parents t'ont désinscris, nous en gardons une trace ici."

"Je ne…" commença-t-il avec des larmes plein la voix, il n'arrivait plus à faire le fier.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort et l'enfant fixait l'adulte avec une haine non-dissimulée. Ce dernier soupira longuement et s'apprêtait déjà à aller fouiller ses fameuses archives quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas :

"AMADEUS !!!"

Red entra comme une furie et sa lèvre supérieure était retroussée sur ses dents comme une louve prête à bondir sur sa proie. C'était impressionnant, Harry n'avourait jamais que ça lui fichait carrément la trouille. Non non, il n'était pas en train de se tasser sur sa chaise…

"Relâche mon louveteau !!! Immédiatement."

"Oh ?" s'étonna l'auror. "Il est à toi ?"

L'homme s'approcha de lui pour détacher ses liens magiques et en profita pour le renifler consciencieusement.

"Tu ne l'as pas marqué comme tiens." accusa-t-il. "Comment étais-je censé le deviner ?!"

"C'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié… Il n'est pas miens mais je le considère comme un loup."

Amadeus lui tournait autour, approchant bien trop son nez du jeune sorcier qui luttait pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine face.

C'était. Quoi. Son. Problème ?!

"Pouah !" hurla-t-il soudainement comme si l'odeur lui avait brulé les narines. "Il appartient à…"

"Prononce pas ce nom !" ordonna Red d'une voix sèche. "On y travaille."

"N'hésite pas à me contacter, si t'as besoin d'une aide en interne…"

"J'y songerais." dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de changer carrément de ton à l'intention d'Harry qui ne prit pas peur pour la deuxième fois de sa journée, non non : "TOI !!! Suis-moi. Pas un mot."

Amadeus lui envoya un regard compatissant, il allait certainement recevoir une belle correction.

"Un cookie avant de partir ?" proposa-t-il mais la porte lui claqua au nez, il ne s'en formalisa pas et croqua dans le biscuit en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Fin du 26ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	27. Une bouteille de coca et quelques mentos

**Chapitre 27 :**

 **Une bouteille de coca et quelques mentos**

"Le compte y est : dix gallions !" annonça fièrement Harry à l'aube.

"Tu as gagné ça pendant la nuit ?" releva Red d'un air méfiant.

"Ne sois pas stupide, c'est juste que je suis très doué : ça m'aura pris dix secondes à tout péter."

"Tu peux rentrer."

Harry retrouva avec bonheur la maison : le canapé sur lequel il s'était de nombreuses fois vidé de son sang, la bibliothèque dont les ouvrages lui avaient mystérieusement sauté au visage à maintes reprises, la table qui avait été un champs de bataille, témoin de nombreuses disputes entre lui et... Attends une seconde :

"Elle est passée où la table ?!"

Max mangeait par terre directement dans la gamelle de Ganondorf et Praesepe lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol en utilisant Logium comme support pour son bol de céréales.

"Max et Michael... Une bouteille de coca et quelques mentos… Longue histoire…" soupira la Louve avec lassitude.

"Bonjour Harry, t'as une sale gueule, enfin, pire que d'habitude quoi !"

"J'aimerai bien t'y voir à dormir avec une racine d'arbre qui s'enfonce dans tes fesses."

"C'est un plaisir de te revoir mais... tu pue, sévère."

Harry aurait voulu les contredire avec tout un tas de métaphores imagées mais Red lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche avant tout. Bon sang, il devait vraiment sentir très mauvais...

Il redescendit une heure plus tard, tout chaud et tout propre, enveloppé dans un survêtement bleu beaucoup plus douillet (nettement moins classe, cela va sans dire) que sa cape et son pantalon de cuir.

"Espèce de dourak : c'est MES vêtements."

"Les miens sentent le pipi de chat et sont à moitié cramés, il m'en fallait d'autre. Ceux-ci sont atroces mais ça fera l'affaire. "

"Toutes mes condoléances..." dit Max.

"Codolé… Quoi ?"

"Condoléances, c'est une formule de politesse qu'on adresse aux gens ayant..." récita Praesepe.

"Je sais ce que c'est, merci. Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?"

"Tu vas perdre un proche." prémonisa Logium.

"Qui que quoi ?!"

Quand Max essaya de le castrer, il comprit de quel "proche" il s'agissait. Ouais ouais, vraiment TRÈS proche, en effet. Et il comptait bien que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

"Ah bah t'es rentré…" constata Michael qui débarquait à peine, encore tout endormi. "Je me demandais pourquoi ça tremblait du sol au plafond."

"ELLE EST CINGLÉ !!!"

"C'pas nouveau."

"ELLE VEUT ME LES COUPER !!!"

"Ça non plus..."

"AIIIDE-MOIII !!!"

"Tu me passe le sel ?"

"BANDE D'INGRÂÂÂTS !!!"

Après s'être pris une giclée de jus de citrouille en pleine face (toute propre, la face, quoique plus trop...) et avoir esquivé une bonne dizaine de couverts envoyés droit sur lui, il prit enfin place dans l'espace de la cuisine où se tenait l'ancienne table.

"Comment c'est possible de faire un cratère avec du coca et des mentos ?! C'est pas censé être corrosif…"

"Bah... Disons qu'il y avait un peu plus que du coca et un peu plus que des mentos."

Harry ne voulait pas savoir quel mélange improbable les deux M (comme MUOB, c'est BOUM à l'envers) étaient allé inventé pour exploser la table, creuser un trou dans le sol et repeindre le mur en noir crâmé. Si par malheur, il l'apprenait, la moitié de l'Angleterre sauterait et la moitié restante déclarerait la guerre à la France dans un nouveau conflit de 100 ans.

"Loin de moi l'idée de casser votre jolie dynamite..." dit Red en débarquant dans une cuisine qui n'avait plus trop de sens.

"Tu ne voulais pas dire dynamiQUE, plutôt ?" corrigea Michael en versant une large portion de ketchup dans son jus de kiwi.

Quelques carottes s'envolèrent et le saladier plein de porridge explosa. Un couteau vola à droite, trois fourchettes à gauche et les couverts se rencontrèrent en un concert de dégâts.

"Ah non non, dynamite." se reprit le jeune geek. "Autant pour moi."

Red balança les dix pièces en or qu'Harry lui avait donné au centre de la table… avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus de table. Oh, quelques trucs qui tombent de plus ou moins ne changeait plus grand-chose à ce stade de démolition ultime. Était-elle blasé ? Mmmh, ouais, carrément.

"J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert..."

Michael jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux pièces qui avaient attéri à ses pieds avant d'hocher la tête :

"Tu as raison, c'est du faux."

"Mensonges et calomnies !" se défendit Harry. "C'est de l'or pur."

"Ah ça, ouais, pas de doute : c'est bien de l'or. Par contre, c'est pas des gallions…"

"C'est quoi alors ?"

"Un sortilège de dédoublement dont l'effet cessera d'ici quelques jours, grand max. Ça se voit au numéro de série gravé sur la tranche, chaque pièce porte le même numéro et c'est impossible."

"Bien tenté." le rassura Max d'un sourire triste (non, elle ne l'avouerait jamais).

Et c'est après un bon moment familial (complètement tarée, la famille, hein) qu'Harry était reparti pour dormir sur des orties et servir de chiottes ambulantes aux pigeons.

 **\- Fin du 27ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	28. S'enrichir sur le long terme

**Chapitre 28 :**

 **S'enrichir sur le long terme**

Tout commença avec un mug (oui oui, le fameux dont personne ne voulait) :

"Il ressemble trait pour trait à celui que je me suis fait voler, il y a quelques semaines." affirma une vieille dame émue aux larmes. "C'est le même, je le reconnaît à cette fissure en forme d'éclair."

"Ah bon ?" dit Harry innocemment. "Mais qui voudrait de ce truc sans valeur ?"

"Probablement un voleur de pacotille !"

"Hé, ho ! Un peu de respect…"

"Pardon ? Vous disiez ? J'ai un peu de mal à entendre, mon audition diminue au fur et à mesure que mon âge grandit…"

"Je disais 'c'est un peu suspect'" et ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

"J'y tiens énormément, c'est mon mug porte-bonheur…"

Quel genre de cinglé avait un mug porte-bonheur ? Un mug, quoi ! Hyper moche, en plus… Mais elle l'aimait.

"Écoutez, madame, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je suis moi-même très attaché à ce mug. Je lui ai donné un nom et tout : Riri Junior, il est comme mon fils."

"Il s'appelle Bertrand, en fait."

Ne pas se moquer, surtout, ne pas rire aux éclats et se concentrer sur la négociation.

"Je conçois que vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi, largement. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer à quel point il est attachant."

Pour une fois qu'on la comprenait, cette dame était aux anges et loin de se douter qu'elle était face à la ruse d'un serpent. L'odeur de la proie dans son radar infra-rouge, rien ne pouvait lui résister.

"Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, une simple compensation financière. C'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pour notre cher Bertrand."

"Combien voulez-vous ? Cinq gallions ?"

Harry rit, froidement.

"Ce n'est donc là toute la valeur de Bertrand ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ! J'en attends pas moins de dix gallions."

"Ça fait un peu beaucoup, non ? C'est au moins soixante-dix livres…"

"Bon, tant pis pour vous."

Il rangea le mug dans sa besace et amorça son départ sans aucune hésitation, elle allait forcément le rattraper. Si, si, il le sentait. Non ? Pourtant, il était devenu un négociateur hors pair à force de traiter avec les plus coriaces (Logium et Michael, pour ne pas les nommer).

"Attendez !!! C'est bon, je vous les donne : dix gallions d'or."

On aurait pu penser qu'il utiliserait cet argent pour regagner le droit de dormir dans son lit mais il avait élaboré tout un plan pour s'enrichir sur le long terme comme Michael et Praesepe au lieu de vivre au jour le jour comme Max et Logium.

Ainsi, il utilisa la totalité de cet argent pour acheter une broche dans une bijouterie design faite d'un alliage tenu secret par les moldus mais rapide à analyser avec un p'tit tour de magie. Il la dupliqua en une centaine d'exemplaires marqués d'un numéro de série secondaire, gravé à côté du logo d'authenticité et s'installa suffisamment loin de la boutique d'origine pour ne pas être repéré mais suffisamment proche pour attraper ses clients au vol :

"Hé, monsieur. Vous voulez faire plaisir à votre femme ? Je vends exactement la bague que vous venez de voir en boutique pour le dixième du prix. Il n'en existe que cent exemplaires dans le monde entier, certifié par cette gravure."

"C'est du faux ?"

"Nan, c'est du vrai mais les propriétaires de la boutique se sont soudainement dit que ça serait génial de vendre leurs produits beaucoup moins chers afin d'être en faillite."

Devant l'air ahuri de l'homme qui n'avait visiblement pas inventé l'eau tiède à tous les étages de son cerveau, Harry rajouta :

"Bien sûr, c'est du faux ! Mais je vous garanti que personne ne saurait faire la différence. Vous pouvez faire l'expérience : allez dans cette boutique et demandez-leur d'ajuster la bague. Si le faux est trop flagrant, ils vous virent sans y toucher mais si ça passe inaperçu, vous me l'achetez."

"Mais je veux pas de bague, moi..."

"Votre femme est encore fâchée contre vous pour la bouteille de vin."

"Comment est-ce que..."

"Ça lui fera plaisir et tout sera pardonné. Allez-y."

Il y eut de nombreuses ventes à des gens qui ne voulaient rien acheter du tout et chaque jour, le louveteau changerait de commerce pour ne pas être repéré.

Plus jamais il ne dormirait dehors, parole de Survivant !

 **\- Fin du 28ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	29. Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 29 :**

 **Joyeux anniversaire**

"Tu dors ?" chuchota Max.

"Plus maintenant..." grogna Harry en évitant de croiser les yeux de Skaro (l'animal violet bizarroïde non-identifié) qui passait ses nuits à le fixer comme s'il n'était qu'un steak bien juteux, ce qu'il était, question de point de vue.

"On joue ?"

"Il est presque minuit…"

"Et alors ? T'as un rencard ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Je commence : camion."

"Lion."

"Tigre."

"Tige"

"Généralité."

"Euh… Égalité !"

"Perdu : t'as hésité."

Max : 1

Harry : 0

"Ok, je commence : nuit."

"Luisant."

"Empire."

"Règne."

"Roi."

"Lion."

"Perdu : déjà dit."

Harry : 1

Max : 1

"Égalité." annonça Max. "Dernier match décisif !"

"Non. Je... Je dois y aller."

Lui qui avait voulu être discret, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apprécie tant de jouer ou discuter avec Max durant la nuit ? Ils vivaient ensemble, ce n'est pas comme s'ils risquaient de ne plus se revoir. La plupart du temps, il voulait plutôt l'étriper ! Leur rapport changeait dans l'intimité de la chambre bleue.

"Tu te défile ?!"

"Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je vais couler un bronze. Tu as la possibilité de me suivre pour vérifier mais je ne garanti pas que je saurai faire la différence entre toi et le PQ."

"Dégueux."

C'est sur ces sages paroles qu'il sorti et sa montre sonna minuit : merde, il était en retard. Sautant de marche en marche, il évitait les grincements par habitude et se faufila dans la cuisine avec l'expérience d'un voleur, les Dursley l'avaient bien entraîné.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry." se souhaita-t-il à lui même, dans le silence de la nuit.

Il alluma une petite bougie directement dans les braises encore fumantes de la cheminée et la planta misérablement dans un cookie.

"Bravo, yeaaah…" s'applaudit-il en chuchotant.

Bien cachée avec un sortilège de camouflage, Max l'avait accompagné pour se moquer de ses fringales nocturnes et se trouvait bien idiote face à la tristesse de la scène.

Elle hésitait à se montrer pour l'accompagner durant son anniversaire de fortune bricolé à partir d'un biscuit trop sec et d'une bougie en fin de vie… Puis elle décida de le laisser seul.

Non non, c'était PAS DU TOUT un manque de courage. Et puis bon, elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir Gryffondor de toutes les manières. Et c'est pas un aveux non plus !!!

 **\- Fin du 29ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Les règles du jeu :

1) trouver un partenaire et un arbitre

2) l'un des deux commence par dire un mot

3) l'autre doit rebondir avec un mot différent comprenant soit un son en commun soit une évocation similaire

4) recommencer jusqu'à la fin du duel

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Le jeu se termine dans les conditions suivantes :

\- l'un des deux se trompe (mot illogique ou n'ayant pas de sonorité en commun)

\- l'un des deux prononce un "euh" audible avant le mot

\- l'un des deux hésite plus de 3 ou 5 secondes (ça dépend du niveau que l'on veut fixer)

\- l'un des deux répète un mot déjà prononcé (durant le duel ou toute la section de jeu)


	30. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**Chapitre 30 :**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** !!!

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!" s'écrièrent les membres de la Meute en un choeur joyeux.

Au même moment, des confettis se mirent à pleuvoir dans l'escalier et sur Harry puis dans le salon. C'était magnifique... Jusqu'au moment où des bouts de gâteau au chocolat se mélèrent aux petits éclats de papier, tombant lourdement dans les cheveux des loups qui se mirent à soupirer, à peine surpris.

"Max… T'es sûre d'avoir bien mis le gâteau au four et ta part de confettis dans le réservoir ?"

"Bah oui, je ne suis pas une stultaj"

Une explosion retentit et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de la cuisine.

"Maintenant que tu le dis..." songea-t-elle. "J'ai peut-être inversé les instructions."

Michael utilisa son arme favorite (la poêle) pour lui frapper le crâne en espérant faire entrer un peu de matière dans son cerveau mais il se retrouva trop rapidement encastré dans la bibliothèque.

"Bon bah... Je suis désolée, Harry." s'excusa Red. "Tu n'auras pas de gâteau au chocolat."

"Et bientôt plus de cuisine non plus." informa-t-il. "Quelqu'un veut bien éteindre le feu au lieu de frapper Max ?! Je ne vais tout de même pas tout me coltiner le jour de mon anniversaire."

L'humour corrosif était devenu son arme préférée pour cacher ses émotions, il les ressentait à peine lui-même. Il savait que l'ancien lui se serait roulé en boule pour pleurer de joie dans un coin. Haha, la honte !

Logium profita de sa forme animagus plus instinctive pour pénétrer au coeur de l'incendie et sauver ce qu'il restait de la pauvre cuisine tant malmenée. Ça lui permit d'en ressortir avec des vêtements indemnes et Harry grinça des dents : pfff, il se pavanait comme le Gryffondor qu'il était, aucune subtilité…

Oh, comme sa cape lui manquait. Comment pouvait-il insuffler crainte et respect avec une tenue de sport plus proche du pyjama que d'une vraie tenue ?

"J'aurai adoré vous voir fêter un anniversaire tranquillement… On va encore être obligé de planter nos bougies sur les tomates !"

"Tu veux qu'on les mette où, nos bougies ?" s'étonna Max.

"Euh... sur le gâteau."

"Aaah ?! C'est à ÇA que ça sert ? Moi je croyais que c'était pour manger ! Les gens normaux sont trop bizarres."

"On mange le gâteau après." précisa Michael qui avait vécu plus longtemps dans une famille normale (quoique "normal" n'était pas le meilleur adjectif en ce qui concernait la famille d'origine de Max).

"Attends attends : tu veux dire qu'on met des bougies sur un gâteau, on les allume donc y'a de la cire qui coule de partout puis y'a le cinglé dont c'est l'anniversaire qui souffle dessus en y foutant ses germes dégueux… et après, on le bouffe ???"

"Alors dis comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est un peu..."

"DÉBILE !!!"

Praesepe était allé chercher les fameuses tomates qui servaient de support aux bougies dans tous les anniversaires de la Meute et Harry eut le plaisir de les éteindre. Il avait dix ans.

"Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !"

Bon, là, il était obligé d'admettre à lui-même que son coeur s'était emballé et ses larmes n'étaient plus très loin de ses yeux. Par contre, il faudrait lui arracher la langue pour qu'il l'avoue à haute voix. Enfin... sans sa langue, il aurait du mal. Du coup, non, il ne le dirait JA-MAIS !

 **\- Fin du 30ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	31. Ça a tendance à exploser

**Chapitre 31 :**

 **Ça a tendance à exploser**

"Commence par le miens." ordonna Michael. "C'est vivant et j'ai peur que ça étouffe."

Euh... Non. Non, non. Il ne voulait plus DU TOUT ouvrir ses cadeaux, du coup. Sans doute que des trucs allaient bondir sur lui pour le bouffer. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça risquait certainement de cramer la moitié de la maison ou de lui couper les deux jambes, voir pire, ce qu'il y avait au milieu. Oui, il y tenait particulièrement depuis que Max passait son temps à vouloir les lui supprimer.

"Allez !!!" le pressa le nerd en lui flanquant son paquet dans les bras.

Très précautionneusement, il détacha la ficelle puis le papier… Ce n'était pas DU TOUT pour savourer le moment, non non, y'avait quelque chose de vivant là-dedans, c'était juste une question d'instinct de survie. Rien de plus. Arrêtez de douter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?"

Un ovale noir avec des veines rouges était calé dans du coton et le tout posé délicatement dans une couveuse électrique moldue. Il y avait un petit certificat d'authenticité collé sur la vitre mais pas moyen de le lire sans tout lâcher et... Harry s'était découvert un élan possessif et très protecteur envers la chose qui était sublime : tant de noir, waw.

"Je te l'ai gagné en jouant au poker en ligne." répondit Michael. "J'ai failli perdre la maison."

"QUOI ?!" hurla Red.

"C'était pas ma question."

"COMMENT ÇA T'AS PARIÉ LA MAISON ?!"

"J'ai remarqué ta fascination pour les serpents."

"C'est un bébé serpent ?"

"T'AURAI PAS PU UTILISER TES MILLIARDS DE GALLIONS POUR LUI ACHETER UN CADEAU ??? T'ES PLEIN AUX AS !!!"

"C'est pas vraiment un bébé..." corrigea Michael en prenant sa voix d'encyclopédie. "Il s'agirait de l'unique représentant de son espèce possédant la faculté de changer sa forme et un pouvoir d'immortalité lié au feu. Souvent comparé à tord avec un phénix, ses flammes régénératrices viendraient directement de l'enfer chrétien. D'après la légende, c'est le Serpent Originel."

Le souffle coupé, Red n'arrivait même plus à s'indigner pour la maison et tout le monde était à peu près dans le même état, entre la fascination et le "oh merde, faut que je foute le feu à la maison pour discrètement changer mon cadeau".

"Mais bon, c'est certainement une arnaque !" reprit-il en insufflant un soupire de soulagement dans la maison. "Au pire, t'auras un serpent de compagnie. C'est déjà pas mal…"

Bon, cette fois, c'était clair : il ne lâcherait plus jamais cette boîte. Qu'on le décolle avec un pied-de-biche s'il le fallait !

"À moins que tu ne veuilles passer le restant de ton existence à partager les vêtements de Max, je te conseille d'ouvrir MES paquets." dit Red en mettant bien l'accent sur la quantité puisqu'on l'avait clairement dépassé sur la qualité.

Soudainement très intéressé, Harry laissa la couveuse dans un coin. Non non, il n'était pas instable, il préférait "imprévisible".

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il découvrit une nouvelle cape dans un cuir entièrement vert, une veste en velours noir décorée d'une broche argent en forme de serpent et un pantalon assorti à une paire de mocassins en peau de serpent.

Il faudrait qu'il songe à arrêter de porter ce genre de choses et qu'il se tourne vers du faux maintenant qu'il avait des responsabilités parentales…

"Si j'avais su que tu arrêterai de squatter ma garde-robe, j'aurai acheté quelque chose de mieux." grogna Max.

"Nan parce que t'es fauchée !" ricanna Harry dans le silence le plus complet. "Bah quoi, elle était drôle, celle là !"

"C'est pas drôle parce que c'est vrai." rectifia Logium avec une voix d'outretombe, bah dis donc, lui qui s'amusait d'un rien.

"Je... Je savais pas."

Max le frappa avec le paquet, long et fin comme s'il avait été taillé pour taper sur la tête des gens. Elle voulait le fusiller des yeux mais communiqua avec son regard un "tout est pardonné" car elle ne souhaitait pas troubler la fête.

"C'est vraiment magnifique. Quelle beauté ! Ô comment ai-je pu rire de toi Grande Max…"

"T'en fais un peu trop, là, non ?"

"Euh, ouais. Pardon."

La canne s'accordait parfaitement avec sa nouvelle (minuscule) garde-robe comme si les deux filles s'étaient accordée mais il semblerait juste qu'ils aient tous parfaitement capté sa personnalité : longue, fine et noir avec un serpent vert qui s'enroulait tout autour comme sur un arbre et un pommeau simple mais élégant.

"C'est pas tout : appui sur ce bouton."

Clac, il y eut un soubresaut et la poignée se détacha du reste en dévoilant une fine lame tranchante.

"Moi j'ai reçu une magnifique collection de couteaux de combat…"

Quelqu'un chuchota "comme je regrette" mais c'était trop bas pour être identifiable.

"Toi tu auras ton épée." poursuivit-elle en frappant Michael, ah tiens, c'était lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir deux paquets et comme Praesepe tenait le sien fermement sur son coeur (était-il au courant qu'il devrait le lui céder ?), Harry déballa le livre que lui tendait Logium, c'était évident à la forme du paquet.

"Oh. Je... Je n'y avais jamais pensé."

"Attrofié du bulbe." commenta Max.

"Arrête, Voldemort lui a certainement défoncé le cerveau..." répliqua Michael. "Faut pas se moquer des handicapés, c'est pas drôle. Enfin si, c'est très drôle mais faut pas le faire."

Il rajouta après un silence de réflexion :

"Je pense que toi, tu peux, en fait... Vu que tu es toi-même mentalement limité..." et il se prit un énième coup sur la tête.

Comment devenir animagus ? titrait l'ouvrage à la reliure en cuir. Il faisait parti de la session des magies obscures de l'Allée des Embrumes, ce genre de livre était assez rare et extrêmement bien caché.

"Merci beaucoup." dit-il en résistant à l'envie de tout plaquer pour commencer sa lecture.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Praesepe qui câlinait le paquet et le gardait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, certainement une de ses créations.

"J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoiiir !!!" sanglota-t-il en lâchant finalement sa prise.

Harry retira le tissus qui couvrait la boîte puis ouvrit et... Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Red avait dit que...

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé." approuva-t-elle. "Je ne vais pas te la confisquer."

Sa baguette magique.

Longue et fine, elle était visiblement composée de plusieurs bois avec sa couleur clair entourée par deux long filaments noir qui s'entrecroisaient.

"J'ai utilisé trois bois et deux coeurs." confirma Praesepe. "Principalement du Chêne rouge et du Pin, c'est idéal pour les duelistes rapides et vifs d'esprit (Max et Michael pouffèrent) et ça facilite les sorts informulés pour les sorciers indépendants et curieux."

"Elle semble parfaite." approuva Harry qui brûlait de l'essayer.

"Fais gaffe, j'ai rajouté du cerisier."

"Et ça fait quoi ?"

"Pouvoir mortel." répondit-il en jetant une ambiance froide sur le groupe. "Uniquement pour les grandes forces mentales mais ça me devrait pas poser problème."

Et tout le monde se moqua, encore.

"J'ai mis en son coeur du crin de Sombral, il va t'adorer puisqu'il n'y a aucun autre sorcier ayant plus vaincu la Mort que le Survivant lui-même. Ça manquait de puissance et je n'avais pas de bois de Sureau compatible alors j'ai mis un ventricule de Dragon, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse trouver mais..."

Il s'arrêta, gêné.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est euh..."

Il regarda Red, jeta un oeil à la cuisine et baissa les yeux.

"Ça a tendance à exploser…"

"GÉNIAL !"

"NOOON…"

"MORTEL !'

"PITIÉÉÉ…"

Si elle avait eut une conscience, la cuisine elle-même aurait mieux fait de se carapater.

Vite fait.

Avant que ça fasse BOUM.

Irrémédiablement…

 **\- Fin du 31ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	32. École de charlatans

**Chapitre 32 :**

 **École de charlatans**

"Michael, courrier !" informa Red en balançant la lettre à travers la pièce.

"J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter." répliqua-t-il. "SKAROOO ? Petit petit… Viens par ici, 'spèce de chat-qui-n'en-n'est-pas-un mais ça suffira pour l'expérience."

"Ouvre ta lettre pour Poudlard et pas touche à mon bébé !!!" menaça Max sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux (Harry était capable de tout transformer à son avantage en moins d'une seconde).

"J'en n'ai rien à foutre de Poudlard, je pourrais passer mon diplôme maintenant et l'obtenir avec les félicitations du jury."

"C'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à mon chat."

"N'importe quelle raison est bonne." contredit Harry. "J'te jure que ce truc va réussir à m'assassiner juste en me fixant pendant que je dors."

La vie était nettement plus compliquée depuis qu'il ne lâchait plus la couveuse où son oeuf de serpent évoluait mais il s'était récemment acheté un porte-bébé qui résolvait la plupart de ses problèmes. Red lui avait ordonné d'aller voir un psychiatre mais il avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de perturber le mental du bébé… Elle avait laissé tomber en voyant le berceau dans la chambre bleue et le module qui tournait déjà avec des petits vifs d'or enchantés pour les bambins. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter des gamins pareils ?!

"Tu sais qu'on organise une fête d'admission à Poudlard dès qu'un loup reçoit sa lettre ?" informa Red. "Une journée à ton honneur..."

Michael s'empressa d'aspirer tout son cocktail de coco-mangue-kiwi-ketchup (il ne buvait qu'avec une paille, il n'allait tout de même pas perdre de l'énergie en tenant son verre) et se précipita pour ouvrir sa lettre. Tellement manipulable…

Il commença à lire :

COLLÈGE DEMES COUILLES, ÉCOLE DE CHARLATANS

Directeur : Albus Dumb'le Taré

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur en Sort-céleri, en Chanteur-en-chef, Mani(pule)-tout suprême de la Con(nard)-fedération internationale des Mages et Sort-sciés.

"Bah dis donc, il se prend pas pour le dernier des oustitis, celui-là !" commenta Michael. "C'est vraiment là que tu veux m'envoyer ?!"

"Arrêtes de lire n'importe quoi... Contente-toi du texte, je te prie."

"C'est MON moment !!!"

"Sinon pas de fête..." menaça Red.

"Bon... Ok."

Tellement manipulable, je vous dis.

Cher Monsieur P. Parker,

"Génial, ça a fonctionné... Pile poil le nom que je voulais !"

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

"Ouais bah j'aurai préféré Durmstrang, eux ils ont un bon niveau..."

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

"Pfff… Ils ont oublié les sceptres de combat, les amulettes d'enchantement et les capes ignifugées pour les duels."

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard.

"Et ils font comment les né-moldus, hein ?!"

Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur P. Parker, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

"Bah j'y crois pas la moindre seconde. Vous pouvez vous les bouffer vos sentiments !"

Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe.

"T'as fini de râler ?"

"Bande de macaques mal lunés ! Éducation nationale foirée ! Pays de dégénérés ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE VIIIE !!!" il sembla réfléchir un peu. "Mmmh… Voilà. J'ai fini."

Red avait également envie de hurler qu'elle en avait marre de cette vie, elle essayait de se remémorer l'éducation qu'elle avait inculqué aux enfants pour comprendre où elle avait foiré puis se rappela qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins débrouillé seuls pour devenir aussi machiavéliques… Ça n'allait pas mieux.

"Échec et mat !" déclara Max.

Max avait gagné ? Contre HARRY ?! Que Merlin les protège...

Logium se transforma immédiatement en singe, Praesepe conjura le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, Michael disparu sans attendre la moindre seconde... Quant à Red, elle resta figée d'horreur.

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu qu'il possède sa propre baguette ? Voulait-elle mourir prématurément ? Il avait fallu qu'elle se soucie de sa protection ! Elle n'y pouvait rien, on finissait toujours comme ça à force d'être entouré par les Blaireaux…

"Tu vas me le payer." jura Harry avec un ton tellement ténébreux que Voldemort lui-même se serait agenouillé pour baiser ses pieds.

Mais Max était bien pire que Voldemort alors elle l'affronta, debout comme les Gryffondor qu'elle haïssait tant, une fine bulle de protection autour d'elle et un feu mortel grandissant dans le creux de sa main.

Tous aux abris !

 **\- Fin du 32ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	33. J'ai peur de toi

**Chapitre 33 :**

 **J'ai peur de toi**

"Gouzi gouza !!! C'est qui le petit serpent à son papa ?"

L'oeuf avait commencé à éclore dans la nouvelle cuisine, bien plus large et spacieuse, Harry avait fait un bon travail de reconstruction après avoir tout fait pété.

"Allez mon bébé... T'y es presque. Tu peux le faire !"

Les murs n'étaient plus maculé de l'expérience coca-mentos et il avait même invoqué une nouvelle table indestructible qui avait un peu trop tendance à se ranger de son côté lors des batailles-de-p'tit-déj'. Car oui, la nouvelle maison étant née par magie, elle avait une conscience et la plupart des objets étaient enchantés avec une personnalité propre.

Ça avait été amusant la première journée mais c'était vraiment pénible au quotidien de devoir négocier avec le grille-pain pour griller ses toasts ou consoler le robinet dépressif pour qu'il arrête de pleurer de l'eau bouillante.

"Euh... Harry..."

"Le prochain qui prononce le mot 'ridicule', je le transforme en singe… Sans offense, Pollux."

"Ça va, j'suis pas vexé." répondit Logium.

"Tu dis ça honnêtement ou parce que tu as peur de moi ?"

"Honnêtement ?" répéta-t-il. "J'ai peur de toi. On a tous peur de toi. T'AS FAIT SAUTER LA MAISON, BORDEL !!!"

"Mais puisque je vous dis que c'était PAS un accident ! Euh, non, l'inverse." s'embrouilla-t-il avant de poursuivre "Puis mince, elle est cool la nouvelle maison : j'me suis tapé un délire avec le tourne-disque, l'autre jour, il a un humour hilarant."

"Harry... Le serpent…"

"Quoi le serpent ?" grogna-t-il. "Ah mince : mon bébééé !!! Je suis un père indigne ! TUEZ-MOIII SUR LE CHAMPS, Max pas touche !"

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà né et le louveteau ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir manqué ses premières secondes d'existence. Il semblait noir mais ses écailles brillaient de milles-couleurs dès qu'elles reflétaient le soleil et sa petite langue fourchu était aussi blanche que la neige... Et non, il ne l'appellerait pas Blanche-Neige.

Oh. Mince. Il n'avait même pas songé à lui donner un nom... Et puis bon, à quoi ça lui servirait de le nommer puisqu'il allait visiblement passer sa vie à lui parler en gouzi-gouzaaa. Non, il n'était pas gaga, juste un parent ordinaire.

"Bonjour mon bébé, je suis ton papa."

"Euh... Ha… Harry ?"

"Pour la millième fois, parlez-moi franchement. Je ne vais pas vous tuer ni refaire exploser la maison. Juré."

"Tu... Tu es…"

"Mais quoi ?!" s'énerva-t-il et il se retrouva face à cinq boucliers invoqués en urgence. "Ça va durer encore longtemps ?"

Les boucliers disparurent simultanément en un 'pop' et dévoilèrent cinq sorciers terrifiés. Oui, ça allait le poursuivre un moment, cette histoire et peut-être jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Il avait JUSTE provoqué une exposition qui avait rasée la maison et la moitié du Chemin de Traverse. La partie inintéressante, en plus, l'Allée des Embrumes était intacte (à croire qu'il avait fait exprès). Rien d'extravagant, franchement...

"Harry, tu es un fourchelangue." commenta finalement Praesepe avant de se protéger derrière le panier à salade, un vrai Gryffondor.

"Je suis un quoi ?!"

Le petit serpent se redressa jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur de ses yeux puis il lui dit :

"Sssalut, sssorcier parlant. Sss'ça fait plusss de sssix sss'cent sssoixante-sssix ans que je n'ai pas crois'sser l'un de tes sssemblables. Je sssuis sssi heureux de te rencontrer, desss'cendant de Sssalazard Ssserpentard, Enfant du Ssserpent. Je m'appelle Crowley et je sssuis le Ssserpent Originel."

BAM ! Non, la maison n'explosa pas (encore) mais Harry s'était juste effondré sur le sol. Si vous lui demandez, il vous répondra qu'il avait choisis de faire une sieste à ce moment très précis et il ne dira jamais qu'il était tombé dans une cargaison de pommes d'Adam.

 **\- Fin du 33ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	34. La Nuit de la Lune

**Chapitre 34 :**

 **La Nuit de La Lune**

Harry riait dans son lit, son serpent enroulé autour de son poignet. Parfois, il jetait un coup d'oeil à Max avant de chuchoter quelque chose en fourchelangue et rire de plus belle. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé toute une nuit et...

Max en avait marre. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse et c'était pas des larmes dans ses yeux puisqu'elle ne pleurait jamais et si vous le répétez, c'est vous qui allez pleurer. Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à rechercher un enfant perdu dans les rues pour remplacer Michael lorsqu'il partirait pour Poudlard… Voilà qu'elle était remplacé par un vulgaire serpent !

Ouais, bon, ok : le Serpent Originel, si vous voulez. Et alors ? Ça changeait quoi ? Elle était seule… depuis très longtemps.

"Max !!!"

Elle releva la tête mais Harry était trop occupé avec son serpent. Voilà qu'elle avait des hallucinations, maintenant.

"Psss, Maaax !"

Elle se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller et pensa aux Licornes Dorées pour se détendre. Si Harry avait un serpent mythique pourquoi n'irait-elle pas rechercher les licornes disparu ? Puisqu'elle avait le coeur pur, elle pourrait communiquer avec elles. Et il se retrouverait bien bête quand il serait ignoré à son tour.

"Toi ?! Le coeur pur ??? Tu plaisante j'espère !!!"

La voix dans sa tête était bien trop familiaire. Oh. C'était Michael qui utilisait la légilimancie derrière la porte nouvellement invoquée par Harry après la Démolition.

"Évidemment, pauvre cruche !" se moqua-t-il.

"Sors de ma tête." répondit-elle en utilisant sa force mentale.

"Bloque-moi."

Elle visualisa un mur dont les briques explosèrent puis un feu qui s'éteignit, rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus puissant. Une idée germa : elle imagina un Harry en colère et Michael s'échappa tout seul. Bah voilà.

Satisfaite, elle se leva pour le rejoindre.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Ça t'intéresse, ça, maintenant ?!" grogna-t-elle en claquant la porte. "Nan mais il est culoté, celui-là."

"Maaax…" s'affola le (très certainement) futur Serdaigle. "C'est HARRY, on n'insulte pas Harry-le-Tout-Puissant."

"Oh arrête."

"Notre Seigneur à tous, Amens." termina-il en la fusillant du regard puisqu'elle ne s'était pas agenouillée pour la prière.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?!" hurla-elle puisqu'elle était d'une humeur à massacrer des poneys.

"C'est la Nuit de la Lune, on part maintenant en portoloin, tu viens avec nous ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je viens. Je rêve de ça depuis que je suis toute petite..."

"Magne-toi !!!"

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers au moment où Harry ouvrit la porte. Intrigué, il les suivit en silence...

Red était bâillonnée par de lourdes chaînes au centre de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, entourée de part et d'autre par Castor et Pollux sous leur forme d'animagus. Le castor à la queue blanche se transforma en Praesepe qui avait été nommé Chef de l'Opération Nuit de Lune depuis que Logium avait failli embarquer Max par accident avant la fin de sa formation.

"Vérification des animagi." exigea-t-il et Michael se transforma instantanément en un magnifique Hibou Grand-Duc.

"Waw, t'as fait des progrès." commenta-t-il.

"Génial, il va pouvoir venir nous livrer ses lettres et la Gazette lui-même."

Avez-vous déjà vu un oiseau vous fusiller du regard ? Maintenant, oui.

"Max ? On n'attend plus que toi..."

"Je vais me transformer quand on sera sur place, on n'a plus trop le temps, là !"

"Si tu n'arrives pas à te transformer, tu ne peux pas nous accompagner."

"Bien sûr que je sais me transformer, c'est facile."

"Ok alors montre-moi."

"Oh regarde : y'a des poils qui commencent à apparaître sur Red !!! Il faut y aller MAINTENANT !!!"

"MAAAX !"

"Bon bon… D'accord. Je vais le faire."

Des petites oreilles rousses apparurent sur le haut de son crâne et une queue de renard fouetta l'air. Elle se concentra d'avantage et ses mains firent place à une paire de pattes toutes douces. Et... C'était tout.

"T'y arrives toujours pas…"

"Siii ! Je sais le faire mais pas quand on me fixe. Ça me perturbe…"

"Tu reste là, cette nuit." exigea-t-il puisque les règles étaient très précises.

"Nooon, je peux vous accompagner ! Je te jure que je sais le faire et... et je peux me batte s'il le faut !"

"On ne peut pas combattre un loup-garou à mains nues. Et puis quoi ? Tu veux vraiment blesser Red ? La tuer ? Par égoïsme juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à devenir renard ?!"

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

"Tu. Reste. Ici."

Le bruit du métal l'alarma, Red commençait à vouloir se défaire de ses liens et même si la transformation n'avait pas encore commencé, l'esprit du loup était déjà là…

 **\- Fin du 34ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	35. Pigeon sans cervelle de vache

**Chapitre 35 :**

 **Pigeon sans cervelle de vache**

"Alors euh..." hésita Harry. "Loup-garou, hein ?"

"Ouais." répondit Max.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur les marches qui menaient aux chambres quand le groupe d'animaux avait disparu, les laissant seuls pendant la pleine lune.

"C'est dingue..."

"Bof, c'est pas comme si on le cachait, hein." répliqua Max. "La Meute, la Louve et ses louveteaux…"

"Ah oui... Je vois ce que vous voulez dire quand vous me traitez comme un idiot."

"Non mais ça va mieux, maintenant. T'es plus aussi bête qu'un pigeon disons que t'es plutôt comme... une vache."

"C'est bête une vache ?"

"J'en sais rien. T'en connais beaucoup toi ?"

"Bah y'a eu mon steak de ce midi et le hachis d'hier soir… Je dirais que j'en ai connu plusieurs certaines, ouais." puis un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage. "Et y'a toi aussi : JE SUIS UNE VAAACHE, tu te souviens ?!"

"Ça n'est jamais arrivé."

"T'as brouté la plante quand même."

"Non."

"Bien sûr que si."

"Non."

Il y eut une explosion, Harry invoqua un feu au centre de sa main (il oubliait souvent de se servir de sa baguette) et tous les meubles de la maison se dressèrent contre Max en un fracas.

"Dis la prière." exigea Harry. "J'ai raison."

"Tu sais quoi ?" désobéi la fille. "Parfois j'ai l'impression que t'as pas tué Voldemort mais qu'il s'est juste téléporté à l'intérieur de ton corps pour Régner à nouveau le moment venu."

Harry rinvoqua les meubles, le feu et répara les dégâts provoqués par l'explosion. Cette idée le dérangeait profondément. Non, il n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Juste un sorcier de dix ans normal qui pouvait démolir la moitié de la ville si l'envie lui prenait…

"Quand Voldy était au Pouvoir, il avait l'habitude de faire mordre les enfants de ses fidèles désobéissants pour les punir." raconta Max. "Red faisait juste parti d'un grand nombre de ces victimes-là…"

"Je suis content de l'avoir réduit en cendre, dans ce cas." approuva Harry. "Qui peut faire du mal à Red ? C'est RED, quoi !!! La meilleure personne du monde, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça."

"Elle a choisi elle-même de s'enfuir pour protéger ses parents."

"Du Red tout craché ! Faudrait renommer la maison Pouffsouffle en Red Wood."

"Leur symbole serait un loup." confirma Max.

"Et la couleur rouge et… Noir ! Comme Stendhal parce que c'est cool le noir surtout avec du rouge."

"Mais les Gryffondor sont déjà en rouge…"

"On les emmerde, non ?'

Max les détestait aussi et peut-être autant qu'Harry n'aimait pas les Pouffsouffle, rien à voir avec les loups concernés par ces maisons. Eux, ils étaient différents. C'était… la famille.

"Ouais, on les emmerde." confirma Max. "T'es tellement un serpent…"

"J'honore mon ancêtre Salazar." déclara Harry.

"T'es certainement un descendant de Godric aussi, tu sais ? Comme toutes les vielles familles de sang-pur…"

Consanguins jusqu'à la moelle et totalement timbrés mais elle ne le rajouta pas. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était vrai.

Le silence était gênant à la lueur de la lune, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur de Red dont tous les muscles s'étaient étirés pour faire place à l'animal et qui luttait activement pour ne pas perdre entièrement sa conscience dans celle du loup qui pourrait l'avaler à jamais, si elle relâchait trop sa méfiance...

"Ça va mieux depuis qu'on est des animaux." rassura Max. "On peut jouer avec elle toute la nuit et ça la rassure..."

"C'est tout ce qui compte."

"Sauf moi parce que j'y arrive pas. Et pourtant j'ai tellement essayé !"

"Ça ne fait rien, Max. Ils sont à ses côtés et tu peux leur faire confiance pour prendre soin d'elle."

"Mais j'aurai tant voulu être de la partie moi-aussi !!!"

"Je sais." dit Harry avec beaucoup de sincérité. "T'es là avec moi, c'est déjà pas mal... Non ?"

"C'est clair, tu peux pas t'endormir sans ton doudou Max !" se moqua-t-elle. "Gros bébé."

"Ça me va... On joue ?"

"Vipère !"

"Viande."

"Steak."

"Vache."

"Meuh-meuh."

"C'est pas un mot, ça, Max."

"Merci."

"Euh... De rien. Ça me fait plaisir aussi de partager cette nuit à tes côtés."

"Abruti, c'est juste mon mot pour rebondir sur Meuh-meuh."

"Ah oui. Je le savais."

"Menteur."

"Eur... Nitorinque ?"

"C'était pas un mot, je te traite juste de menteur ! 'Spèce de pigeon sans cervelle de vache !!!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent toute la Nuit de la Lune à papoter… Il n'y eut que trois explosions.

 **\- Fin du 35ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	36. IL ME FAUT DU KETCHUP

**Chapitre 36 :**

 **IL ME FAUT DU KETCHUP**

"DEBOUT !!!"

Voir la chambre de Michael entièrement vide avait été un choc, quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était payé le luxe d'une valise plus grande à l'intérieur dont la taille véritable était équivalente à ladite chambre pour trimballer tout son matériel informatique et un hamac (très important, le hamac).

"Maieuh !" gémit-il en se couvrant la tête avec son duvet qui n'avait jamais paru aussi confortable.

"Départ pour Kingcross dans dix minutes, tu vas prendre le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant de partir et je ne VEUX PAS que tu te lève quelques secondes avant qu'on embarque."

Ganondorf aboya fortement pour ponctuer les ordres de Red et lècha chaleureusement le visage de son petit maître endormi trop tard. Ce dernier aurait volontiers crié un "dégage sale cabot" mais... c'était son chien et il le respectait trop pour ça.

"Bon, t'as gagné." marmona-t-il en se levant.

Il ne s'habilla pas car il dormait toujours avec ses vêtements de journées (de nuit aussi, du coup) et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la cuisine d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques explosions matinales. Bon sang, tout ça allait lui manquer !

"Hyène sans coeur !" criait Max.

"Babouin sans âme !" répondait Harry.

"Chacal sans… sans… Ok, t'as gagné."

Harry fit léviter sa banane durement négociée vers lui avec un coup de baguette magique comme une énième provocation envers la louve qui était la seule à ne pas en posséder puis croqua avidement dedans en exagérant sa mastication et poussant des exclamations de bonheur comme si c'était la meilleur chose qu'il n'avait jamais mangé.

"Pourquoi diable voulais-tu manger une banane au petit-déjeuner ?!" s'étonna Michael. "T'es au courant que c'est un truc NORMAL ?!"

"Quoi ?!" s'écria-t-elle. "Beurk, j'en savais rien."

Elle conjura un bout de savon pour se rincer la bouche avec des bulles et au vu de son teint soudainement trop verdâtre, elle regrettait avidement : c'était profondément dégueulasse ! Au moins, c'était atypique, son honneur était sauf.

"Départ pour Kingcross dans cinq minutes." ponctua Red.

"Y'a pas de ketchup !!!" gémit Michael. "Je peux pas manger sans ketchup… IL ME FAUT DU KETCHUP !!!"

"Oh bon sang !"

"KETCHUUUP…"

"J'ai pas racheté de ketchup puisqu'on part." informa Red. "Comment pouvais-je deviner que tu allais vider un tube entier en une soirée ?!"

"Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé siii tôt alors qu'il n'y a pas de KETCHUP !!!"

"Harry, cloue-lui le bec, je t'en prie."

D'un coup de baguette magique, il força la transformation en hibou puis invoqua un marteau et quelques clous avant de se diriger vers lui, un regard mauvais et un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

"Non non, ne lui cloue PAS le bec !!! C'était une métaphore, bon sang."

"Bah faudrait savoir : je lui cloue le bec ou pas ?!"

"Ouiii !!!" encouragèrent Max et Logium.

"Nooon !!!" défendirent Praesepe et Red.

"Bon, égalité : c'est moi qui décide."

Le hibou prit peur et s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes désyncronisés, il se prit le rebord de la fenêtre en pleine face et tomba à la renverse, évanoui. Il n'était pas habitué à voler.

"Départ pour Kingcross dans trois minutes." paniqua légèrement Red au vu de la situation qui lui avait totalement échappée.

"On... On pourra décaler le départ, au pire, non ?" dit Harry pour la rassurer.

"Euh..." hésita-t-elle. "Habituellement, on part en poudre de cheminette mais j'avais prévu que ta présence parmi nous ralentisse notre départ. Du coup, j'ai enchanté tous nos vêtements pour qu'on soit instantanément téléporté dans la gare quand il le faudra."

"Dans trois minutes ?"

"Non, dans deux minutes."

Logium était encore en pyjama, Praesepe avait laissé leur valise commune dans leur chambre à l'étage, Michael était évanoui sous sa forme animagus et Red au bord du craquage nerveux.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la téléportation...

Encore une fois, ils étaient dans le pétrin.

Pourquoi étaient-ils étonnés ?!

 **\- Fin du 36ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	37. C'est IM-PRES-SION-NANT

**Chapitre 37 :**

 **C'est IM-PRES-SION-NANT**

"Co… Comment t'as fait tout ça, déjà ?" demanda Red pour la cinquième fois.

"J'ai demandé au porte-manteau de descendre la valise de Logium et Praesepe pendant que le réfrigérateur réveillait Michael." répéta Harry avec le même ton fier. "Je l'ai aidé à reprendre forme humaine pendant que j'écrivais les instructions sur un papier pour Logium. Comme il n'était pas habillé, il ne s'est pas téléporté avec nous tous et il a pu prendre le temps de nous amener ton hibou et Ganondorf par cheminette. Voilà, c'était pas très compliqué…"

Ils s'étaient tous téléporté comme prévu mais ils avaient été surpris que tout paraisse aussi normal. Eux qui avaient imaginé la catastrophe de dévoiler la puissance d'un gamin animagus avant sa première année à Poudlard et d'être coincé à la gare sans les valises ni les animaux... Tout était rentré dans l'ordre quand Ganondorf s'était précipité vers eux avec un Logium parfaitement habillé et portant le reste des affaires comme si l'incident du "clouage de bec" n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"J'ai bien fait de mettre du Chêne rouge dans ta baguette." se félicita Praesepe. "Vivacité d'esprit et capacités d'adaptation…"

Pour la première fois, personne ne se ficha de sa gueule mais sans doute étaient-ils encore traumatisés par l'explosion qui avait détruit leur maison une semaine auparavant.

"Bon..." soupira Red. "Rendez-vous à la plateforme 9.3/4 en juillet, les louveteaux."

"On peut pas passer pour voir le train ?" supplia Max comme chaque année. "Tu sais, ça nous aiderait beaucoup à être sage durant toute l'année !"

"Ouais." approuva Harry. "Une explosion est si vite arrivée… Ça serait dommage, non ?!"

"Vous êtes... pas croyables !"

"S'il te plaît !!!" dirent les deux loups d'une même voix.

"Bon… Ok, c'est d'accord." céda-t-elle.

À quoi bon lutter ? Elle avait tenu bon les autres années mais c'était la dernière fois qu'ils laissaient des louveteaux à la maison pendant l'année à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne pas leur faire plaisir ?

Ils disparurent dans le mur sans perdre la moindre seconde comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle revienne sur sa décision.

"Ils sont drôlement courageux pour des jeunes qui haïssent les Gryffondor." commenta Praesepe. "Ça va être la sixième fois que je vais foncer vers le mur et j'ai toujours aussi peur…"

"Et ça se..." commença une voix inconnue.

"… dit Gryffondor." termina une autre voix inconnue.

"Vraiment très..."

"… décevant, n'est-ce…"

"… pas mon cher Fred ?"

"Tout à fait, mon cher George !"

"Les jumeaux !!!" s'écria Logium avec bonheur. "On a un milliard de truc à vous apprendre pour cette année !"

"Figurez-vous qu'on a adopté un nouveau louveteau..." poursuivit Praesepe. "Il fait tout péter !!!"

"C'est IM-PRES-SION-NANT !" confirma le singe.

Et ils disparurent à leur tour dans le mur, suivit de très près par la famille Wealey.

Ne restait plus que Red et Michael qui s'était réfugié dans les poils de Ganondorf : il ne voulait pas passer ce mur. Comment réagirait-il quand il croiserait sa famille ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

"Tu as peur ?" demanda Red.

"Oui…"

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué face aux autres mais la Louve était différente. Pour eux tous, il n'était pas le seul à lui témoigner tout le respect du monde.

"J'aime beaucoup la maison, je peux être moi-même et ça va me manquer..."

"Max te rejoindra à Serdaigle l'année prochaine, c'était votre accord, non ?"

"Je voudrais qu'elle vienne maintenant comme Praesepe a sauté une année en changeant sa date de naissance pour devenir le jumeau de Logium."

Sauf qu'à l'époque, la Meute était bien plus réduite et les règles étaient différentes. Red ne voulait plus risquer qu'un de ses louveteau ne soit démasqué avec un simple sortilège de diagnostique.

"Moi je serai là." promis-t-elle. "Au pire, débrouille-toi pour venir à Pouffsouffle."

"Y'a aucun risque, le choixpeau m'enverra jamais là-bas."

C'était vrai. Peut-être y avait-il moyen qu'Helga Pouffsouffle ait réellement insufflé au choixpeau la capacité d'accueillir n'importe quel profil dans cette maison qui se ventait d'accepter tout le monde ? Mais elle en doutait. Il semblerait que le choixpeau fonctionne différemment...

"Bon, alors ?!" cria Harry qui avait fait passer sa tête dans le mur sans se soucier des regards méfiants des moldus. "Bougez vous le popotin, on ne va pas y passer la journée !!! Sinon vous allez être coincé toute une année entre Max-la-casse et Harry-c'était-pas-moi-j'ai-un-alibi."

Il disparu.

"Il faut y aller..."

Il passa pour la première fois de l'autre côté, son chien sur les talons. L'école n'acceptait que des hiboux, des chats, des rats ou des crapauds mais ils n'avaient pas intérêt à refuser son chien. Oh non ! Pas s'ils comptaient poursuivre leur enseignement dans cette école avec le cerveau dans sa boîte crânienne et les boyaux solidement entortillés dans leur corps.

 **\- Fin du 37ème chapitre -**

 **...à suivre...**


	38. Retrouver la maison en un seul morceau

**Chapitre 38 :**

 **Retrouver la maison en un seul morceau**

"C'est vraiment très décevant." commenta Max d'une voix blasée.

"Une grosse locomotive rouge, c'est tout ?!" renchéri Harry. "Y'a tellement de possibilités pour aller dans une école de MAGIE : voler à dos de dragon, pourfendre les airs avec un balais ou même garder ce train tout naze et le faire onduler dans le ciel comme un serpent…"

Logium et Praesepe firent de grands signes de la main pour leur dire au revoir de loin, ils avaient déjà embarqué les jumeaux dans une nouvelle année riche en bêtises et explosions : ils n'avaient plus que trois ans pour les former avant de quitter l'école. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

"Bon, vous deux, je compte sur vous pour retrouver la maison en un seul morceau." menaça la Louve en les prenant dans ses bras.

"Avec ou sans le toit ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est une vraie question ?!"

"Bah s'il pleut dans le grenier, c'est pas siii grave." poursuivit Max. "Au pire, ça débarassera une bonne partie des objets inutiles qui s'y entassent."

"Ouais, c'est un service qu'on vous rendrait en fait."

Michael se promis d'apprendre à voler sous sa forme animalière au plus vite pour leur rendre visite et vérifier que la maison tenait encore debout. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait leur donner un coup de main pour l'explosion. Non pas qu'ils en aient besoin…

"EN VOITUUURE !!!"

Michael tapota l'épaule d'Harry et attrapa Max pour la serrer fort contre lui pendant qu'elle se débattait en hurlant... certainement pour la forme car elle aurait facilement pu lui briser trois côtes si elle avait vraiment voulu s'échapper.

"On se retrouve cet été." lui dit-il d'une voix triste.

"Hé, tu pourrais au moins venir nous livrer la Gazette !" réclama-t-elle.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu crève d'envie de me revoir, pas vrai ?!"

"Non, j'adore juste la manière dont tu t'ai mangé la vitre en essayant de voler ce matin…"

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"Vas embrasser des cactus !"

Red secoua la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry qui n'était pas dupe lui-non plus. Si seulement il avait eut un appareil photo sorcier pour immortaliser ce câlin et l'afficher partout lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard pour foutre la honte à sa meilleure amie / soeur d'adoption.

"Je suis sérieuse pour la maison." menaça Red en montant dans le train avec Michael et Ganondorf pendant que les portes se fermaient toutes en même temps par magie.

Le train commença à avancer, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à disparaître dans la campagne anglaise. Les deux louveteaux avaient une année devant eux pour s'amuser et mettre au point de nouvelles techniques de combat pour mieux affronter le reste de la Meute quand ils reviendraient pour l'été.

"Tu crois qu'on peut faire péter la maison combien de fois en une année scolaire ?" demanda Max.

"Mmmh…" Harry sembla réfléchir très sérieusement. "Je dirais plus de vingt fois de manière accidentelle et ça peut facilement grimper à cent ou deux cent si on s'y met volontairement."

"Tu crois qu'on pourra leur envoyer un siège de toilette par la poste ?"

"Si on trouve un hibou suffisamment costaud, je suis sûr que ça leur fera très plaisir !"

Soudainement bien plus enchantés à l'idée des conneries qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire durant l'année, les deux loups se prirent par la main et détalèrent jusqu'au mur de pierre qui donnait sur le monde moldu.

"Red va nous tuer."

"Tellement !"

 **\- Fin du 38ème chapitre -**

 **-Fin du Tome 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute-**

 **…à suivre dans…**

 **Tome 1 : Le Pouvoir de** **l'École**


	39. Livre 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École

**Livre 1 : Le** **Pouvoir de l'École**

 **Résumé :**

Suite du Livre 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute

Harry et Max entamment leur 1ère année à Poudlard. Entre un Troll de trois mètres et un chien à trois têtes, l'année promet d'être mouvementée !

 **Extrait du chapitre 1 :**

"Prêt à entamer ta première année scolaire à Poudlard, monsieur Harry Black ?"

"Tu veux dire : suis-je prêt à découvrir tout un tas de nouvelles choses à exploser, passer mes journées à humilier profs et élèves et passer mes nuits à fouiner dans tout le château pour élucider ses mystères ?!" repris Harry. "Franchement, tu me déçois de ne pas y avoir mieux réfléchis, miss Max Black."

"Ah oui, c'est bon, tu me semble prêt."

"Carrément."

"ON VA TOUT FAIRE PÉTER !!!" hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

... **à suivre dans...**

 **Livre 1 : Le** **Pouvoir de l'École**


End file.
